Here With Me
by AllyBee88
Summary: ça se situe au début du livre 2, Edward part et laisse Bella, cette dernière est déjà enceinte d'Edward mais l'apprend quelques jours après le début de son amoureux. Elle se rapproche de Jacob qui l'aide lors de sa grossesse.
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous, je débute dans les fanfictions dans l'univers de Twilight. Je vous fais un court résumé de ma fic : en gros, ça se situe au début du livre 2, Edward part et laisse Bella, cette dernière est déjà enceinte d'Edward mais l'apprend quelques jours après le début de son amoureux. Elle se rapproche de Jacob qui l'aide lors de sa grossesse, et peu à peu les deux jeunes gens deviennent un couple. Deux ans s'écoulent, Edward revient, pas tout seul...Comment vont se passer ses retrouvailles avec Bella ? Et quelle sera la réaction d'Edward en apprenant qu'il a une fille ?

_**Here with me**_

**Chapitre 1**

Il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était lui que j'aimais. Je n'aurais jamais pu éprouver un amour aussi inconditionnel et passionnel pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward Cullen. Nos vies étaient liées l'une à l'autre, du moins, c'est ce que j'avais toujours cru. Ma rencontre avec lui avait été peu normale, tout comme l'individu qu'il était d'ailleurs. Sa différence, son secret m'attirait. En réalité tout m'attirait chez lui, physiquement il pouvait être décrit à un Dieu, un Apollon. Il était divinement beau, bien plus que ça, je ne serais même pas décrire sa beauté, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Edward était mon véritable premier amour. A Phoenix j'avais eu quelques flirts, mais je ne peux absolument pas les comparer à ce qu'était ma relation avec Edward. C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit, j'ai apprit ce qu'était l'amour le jour ou je l'ai rencontré.

Je me souviendrais à jamais du jour ou il est parti, ou il m'a quitté. Il m'avait dit adieu, et il n'avait pas failli à ses mots. J'aurais pu croire qu'il serait revenu, que notre absence à tous les deux auraient fini par nous tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'est pas revenu. J'ai continué à vivre à Forks après ça, je n'ai pas voulu quitter Charlie et quelqu'un d'autre a tenté d'améliorer ma vie et une autre personne l'a totalement changé. J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'année, Charlie a voulu que je m'inscrire à l'université de Forks mais je m'y suis totalement opposée. Il n'a jamais comprit ma décision d'arrêter subitement les études. J'ai toujours été moyenne à l'école, et aller à l'université ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Mais ce qui a le plus choqué Charlie c'est ce que je décide de travailler. Je suis serveuse dans un bar à Forks, je m'y plais bien, ce n'est peut être pas ce que j'avais imaginé mais j'ai choisi ce qu'il me convenait le mieux. Charlie ne connaît pas tous mes secrets, il n'a jamais bien comprit pourquoi Edward et moi avions rompu mais si cette idée l'arrangeait. Il n'a jamais comprit pourquoi je suis partie vivre chez Jacob pendant près de six mois après le départ d'Edward. Trop de mystères m'entourent celui lui et moi je ne lui dis rien.

La vérité c'est qu'Edward ne m'a pas totalement quitté. Une partie de lui est avec moi. Environ deux jours après son départ, j'ai apprit que j'étais enceinte, enceinte de lui. J'attendais son bébé. J'aurais pu le dire à Charlie, mais il ne se serait jamais remit du fait qu'Edward était un vampire. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de me tourner vers Jacob. Le secret de Jacob m'a poussé à me confier à lui sur ma grossesse, et sans lui, je crois qu'il se serait bien passé des drames à Forks. Voilà pourquoi j'ai quitté la maison pendant près de six mois. Ma grossesse n'a pas duré neuf mois, mais trois. Tout est allé très vite, en l'espace de trois mois, je me suis retrouvée à élever un bébé dans le plus grand secret. Nessie a deux ans aujourd'hui, elle est donc mi humaine et mi vampire. Elle est impressionante, c'est une petite fille magnifique et ça personne ne le peut nier. Elle a hérité de son père par bien des points. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Edward pour ce qu'il m'a donné, Nessie a changé ma vie. Le plus difficile est de vivre sans elle, même si je la vois tous les jours, je ne l'élève pas réellement. Elle reste avec Jacob et les autres, Charlie n'étant pas au courant que j'ai une fille, ni le reste de la ville d'ailleurs. Je me sens très adulte aujourd'hui, bien que j'ai toujours été très mature, tous ces évènements m'ont changé. Malgré une petite fille aux dons et à la beauté exceptionnelle, ma vie n'a pas tellement changé, elle. Ma relation avec Jacob s'est transformé au départ d'Edward, une relation unique s'est installée entre lui et moi. Au début, nous étions très amis, c'était mon meilleur ami, il est encore aujourd'hui bien sûr mais, il est également devenu mon petit ami, pour le plus grand plaisir de Charlie. A vrai dire, tout ça c'est fait très naturellement, il n'y a jamais eu de réelle ambiguïté entre Jacob et moi, comme si notre relation était une évidence. C'est difficile à exprimer. Il est mon grand soutien, il m'aime depuis longtemps, moi je l'aime et je continue d'apprendre à l'aimer. Je crois que ça m'aide à avancer de l'avoir dans ma vie. Nessie me rappelle constamment Edward, et il le sait parfaitement. Il ne l'approche jamais, comme s'il était effrayé par elle, comme si elle avait une emprise sur lui qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Leurs rapports m'attristent car au fond de lui, je sais que Jacob ne voit qu'Edward en elle et Jacob n'aime pas Edward. Je tente de pas prêter attention, Jacob m'aime, il le fait simplement pour moi. Mais nous ne sommes pas une réelle famille, Jacob est à part, Nessie et moi avons un lien très fort et ma petite fille s'efforce de tenir volontairement Jacob à l'écart de notre relation. Je connais déjà la réponse mais je me demande si Nessie accepte ma relation avec Jacob, elle sait qu'il n'est pas son père, elle cherche son père, constamment. Ca m'effraie. Elle a peine deux ans et elle comprend tout, apprend vite…

Un jour, Jacob m'a demandé si je détestais Edward pour être parti ainsi et n'être jamais revenu. Je n'ai pas répondu. Le sujet Edward est devenu absolument tabou, tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde évite de prononcer son prénom en ma présence, au début, Charlie s'en moquait éperdument et lorsqu'il a réellement vu que le départ d'Edward m'anéantissait, il a subitement arrêté lui aussi, d'en parler. Je crois qu'un jour, Charlie a prit conscience de l'amour que j'avais pour Edward. Penser à lui, parler de lui ne fait pas du mal qu'à moi. Jacob a en quelque sorte prit sa place dans ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir. Je refuse de répondre si quelqu'un me demande si ma relation avec Jacob est semblable à celle que j'avais avec Edward, si l'amour que j'ai pour eux est identique. Je refuse d'y répondre. Ca me ferait pleurer sur le champ, je pleure déjà en fait. Je me suis imaginée des millions de fois le retour d'Edward, enfin au début, puis peu à peu, je me suis rendue compte que mon comportement était stupide. Edward ne sait pas que j'ai eu Nessie. Dans la famille Cullen, la seule à le savoir s'appelle Alice, la sœur d'Edward. Ses visions ne peuvent pas la trahir et elle est venue en personne les vérifier. Lorsqu'elle a vu Nessie, elle a tout de suite su que c'était la fille d'Edward et donc la mienne. Je lui ai fait juré de ne rien lui dire, de se taire, pour toujours. Quand elle a vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, la façon dont Edward m'avait détruite, elle comprit qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire. Je sais qu'il n'est pas au courant. Il serait revenu à Forks depuis bien longtemps, j'en suis sûre.

Il est 9h du matin, je prends mon service au bar dans une heure. Je suis habillée comme d'habitude, un jean, un t-shirt gris qui tombe sur ma taille et une veste noire bien chaude. Mes cheveux sont détachés, et je viens d'enfiler mes baskets. Je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers ou Charlie doit gentiment m'attendre. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de déjeuner le matin car je tiens à voir Nessie avant d'aller travailler. Pour tous les autres, c'est une petite fille dont je m'occupe occasionnellement, comme une sorte de baby sitting. Ce qui est bien c'est que personne ne se pose trop de questions, et ça me convient.

« Bonjour Papa. » lançais-je en attrapant un toast sur le grill.

« Ah, Bella. Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais rendormie. » dit Charlie en baissant son journal pour me fixer avec son air sérieux du matin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et lui souris en m'asseyant en face de lui.

« Tu te souviens que je ne dors pas à la maison ce soir ? »

« Oui, je sais. On est Vendredi, et tous les Vendredi tu t'autorises à découcher pour les beaux yeux de Jacob Black. »

Je lui adressais un sourire amusé, puis baissa la tête en fixant mes bagues. Je relevais les yeux vers Charlie qui semblait parfaitement détendu. Il avait l'air tellement heureux que j'aille bien, que je sorte avec Jacob. Je secouais la tête en pensant à quelque chose dont je n'aurais jamais du penser. Parfois la mélancolie avait le pouvoir sur moi. Haussant les épaules, je me levais et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'y vais. Je t'ai préparé à manger hier soir pour ce midi et pour ce soir j'ai fait des courses, la pizza est dans le congélateur et les bières dans le frigo. »

Charlie leva la tête, et sourit. « Je ne changerais pas de fille pour une autre que toi. »

Rigolant, je levais la main pour le saluer et attrapa mon sac posé sur les escaliers.

LOUNGE BAR – 10h00

La petite main de Nessie dans la mienne, on se dirigeait toutes les deux vers le Lounge Bar, elle s'amusait à sauter à chaque flaque d'eau en rigolant. Mon regard croisa le sien, la détaillant comme toujours à ma façon. Nessie a deux ans mais physiquement on dirait une enfant de six ans. Elle parle parfaitement et est inscrite à l'école. La particulier d'un enfant hybride est là, ils grandissent à une vitesse impressionnante. Nessie aurait atteint l'âge adulte d'ici à peine cinq ans, donc physiquement elle aurait seize ans alors qu'en réalité elle n'en n'aura que sept ou huit. Je ne sais pas trop à qui ressemble Nessie physiquement, à moi ou à Edward. En réalité, personne ne me le dit, même si j'entends parfois des messes basses de la part des autres loups, Nessie a de longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés, qui virent à l'or et les yeux marrons qui virent au vert. Elle est magnifique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ma fille que je dis ça, mais parce que c'est totalement objectif. Tout le monde le dit. Pénétrant dans le bar, Nessie ne tarde pas à me dire que Jessica et Angela sont ici, je leur souris et me dépêche de prendre mon service alors que Nessie court vers elle. Elle s'amuse à me raconter tous les secrets et j'ai beau dire à Nessie que lire dans les pensées des autres c'est mal, elle s'en moque éperdument.

Le café est assez vide le matin, ce qui me permet de discuter tranquillement avec mes amies et de m'occuper un peu de Nessie. Parfois, c'est difficile pour elle de se retenir de m'appeler Maman ou de montrer qu'elle est réellement ma fille. Je sais que cette situation ne lui convient pas toujours mais elle sait aussi que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Quelques heures après, Jessica et Angela sont toujours à discuter entre elles, Nessie s'applique à comprendre parfaitement leur conversation même si je sais qu'elle entend très bien ce que Jessica ou Angela disent mais les choses les plus sous entendus, ce qui me fait rire souvent. Jacob franchit la porte du café en me regardant, je lui souris et me rapproche en lui volant un baiser. Sa main sur ma joue, nous nous approchons de la table ou Jacob salue Angela et Jessica. Nessie se lève et s'enfuit derrière le comptoir, je baisse la tête en voyant son comportement face à la présence de Jacob. Ce dernier n'y prête pas attention et l'ignore complètement. Je laisse un instant Jacob et mes amies et m'approche de ma fille en m'accroupissant devant elle.

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? »

Nessie hausse les épaules et s'enfuit à une vitesse incroyable dans la cuisine. Je grimace, je déteste lorsqu'elle fait ça en public car il m'est impossible de l'arrêter. Je m'avance d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine et la trouve assise sur le comptoir. Je souris et m'approche d'elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ? »

« J'ai soif. »

Je lui souris et secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas d'ours sous la main, Nessie. »

« Je peux aller chasser toute seule. »

« Surement pas. »

« Jacob pourrait venir avec moi. »

« Jacob n'aime pas chasser avec toi, tu le sais. »

« C'est toujours lui que tu défends. »

Je la fixais sévèrement. Je détestais qu'elle me dise ça.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Nessie. Tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre ce soir ? »

« Si tu veux. Mais tes pancakes ne vont pas me suffir pour la journée, Maman. »

Je rigolais, son appétit m'amusait. Nessie se nourrissait aussi bien de la nourriture humaine que de sang animal. Mais le sang la satisfaisait toujours plus. Lorsque j'avais enceinte d'elle, je fus obligée de boire du sang, elle n'arrivait à se contenter que de ça et je n'aurais jamais voulu contrarier mon bébé à demi-vampire si j'avais bu autre chose. Ce ne fut si pénible en réalité, je n'ai rien senti. Je savais que mon corps était en train de changer, je savais que j'étais enceinte d'un être très différent. Mais c'était mon bébé, Nessie était à moi, pour toujours.

Elle descendit subitement du comptoir et me regarda avec ce sourire angélique. Jacob nous interrompit et je partageais un regard compréhensif vers ma fille. Elle nous laissa et sortit de la cuisine alors que Jacob se rapprochait de moi.

« Je voulais pas causer des tensions, je suis désolée Bella. »

J'haussais les épaules. Jacob était maladroit, très spécialement avec Nessie. J'étais perdue face à leur relation, j'étais obligée d'y prêter attention car Nessie était ma fille et Jacob était le garçon avec qui j'étais. La situation était compliquée.

« Nessie est ma fille, Jacob. J'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ça maintenant. Mais un jour, tu seras forcément obligé de l'accepter dans ta vie. »

Il baissa la tête, un peu perdu.

« Je n'ai rien contre elle. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. J'accepte qu'elle soit ta fille, ta fille biologique, je t'ai protégé de tout le monde lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte. J'aurais pu te laisser, ne pas t'aider mais j'étais là. »

Jacob marquait un point. Il avait été malheureux d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte d'Edward mais je n'oubliais pas que ses premiers mots fut « Tu dois te débarrasser de ça. »

Je baissais la tête, me rappeler de ça me faisait mal. Mais il n'avait pas tord, il avait été là pendant et après ma grossesse.

« N'oublie pas que Nessie n'est qu'un bébé. Elle fait peut être physiquement une enfant de six ans mais toi comme moi savons qu'elle n'a que deux ans. Elle parait forte mais elle sait ce que tu penses d'elle, elle lit dans tes pensées Jacob. Je sais pourquoi tu as du mal à l'accepter, mais Nessie est ma fille, et tu n'auras aucun autre choix que de l'accepter dans ma vie pour rester avec moi. »

Il ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête. Je le fixais puis la porte du café s'ouvrit brusquement. J'entendis les cris de Mike, cela me fit sourire, et à Jacob aussi. Ce dernier retourna dans la salle revoir les autres saluant Mike au passage. C'était amusant la façon dont Jacob avait réussi à se faire accepter par Jessica, Angela, Mike, et les autres. Prenant la cafetière, je les écoutais rigoler et discuter entre eux.

Mike tapa sur la table, et fixa tout le monde.

« Oh mon dieu, je vous ai pas dit ! J'ai un énorme scoop pour vous ! » s'écria t-il

Jacob fronça les sourcils alors que Jessica et Angela finissaient leur boisson. Soudainement Eric et une bande de copains poussèrent la porte.

« Tu leur as dis, tu leur as dis !! C'est énorme. »

Mike jura entre ses dents et demanda à tout le monde de se taire. Amusée par la scène, je fis quelques pas pour revenir à mon tour dans la salle.

« Les Cullen ont réaménagé en ville !! »

Mon coeur s'arrêta d'un seul coup, j'arrivais derrière mes amis, et je sentis juste la cafetière m'échapper des mains et se briser violemment sur le sol. Tout le monde se retournait vers moi, le visage grave. Je secouais la tête, pensant que tout ceci était très certainement une mauvaise blague. Mon regard se tourna instinctivement vers Nessie qui me fixait avec ses yeux inquiétants. Je baissais la tête, alors que j'entendis Mike marmonner un désolé. Mes amis reprirent tranquillement leur affaire comme si de rien était ou presque. Jacob se leva, je voyais de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Moi, j'étais ailleurs, c'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous de retour après deux ans d'absence ? Je me baissais pour ramener les morceaux de verre brisés alors qu'Angela demanda à Mike si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Je les écoutais discrètement, en me mordant la lèvre.

« Le docteur Cullen a été vu en ville, il a reprit le cabinet. Et Alice et Rosalie et leurs espèces de toutous se sont inscrits à l'université de Forks. Donc... »

Je me levais doucement et me rapprochais d'eux. Tout le monde se tût. Je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux alors que Nessie arriva derrière moi.

« Maman, c'est qui les Cullen ? »

Je me retournais vers elle, paniquée.

« Des gens vachement bizarre. » marmonnait Eric en fixant tout le monde.

Je me retournais vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Je secouais la tête et soupira en répondant que c'était des anciens élèves qui étaient au lycée avec nous. Mon coeur s'arrêta une seconde fois, et je fermais les yeux. Mike décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, et le reste du groupe le suivèrent. J'affrontais enfin le regard de Jacob alors que Susan, la gérante du bar m'appela pour m'occuper des autres clients. Jacob partit alors sans aucune réponse de ma part, alors que Nessie s'éclipsa avec Jacob la ramenant à la maison.

Le reste de ma journée fut angoissante, et très longue. Un tas de question survenait dans mon esprit. Mike n'avait parlé que d'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Pas de lui. Je baissais la tête, c'était tout simplement impossible qu'il soit là.

Il était 21h. Je n'avais pas arrêté aujourd'hui, Nessie me manquait et je savais que je ne pourrais pas la voir ce soir, Charlie m'attendant à la maison. Arrivant devant la maison, je restais un instant dans la voiture, mon visage entre mes mains. Je repoussais l'inévitable, ses visions de lui dans ma tête, à côté de moi. Je n'avais plus aucune vision depuis plus d'un an, au moment ou je m'étais reprise en main. Descendant de la voiture, j'attrapais mon sac, me retournant brusquement je me cognais sur quelque chose de très dur, quelque chose qui me retint violemment et fortement. Quelque chose comme quelqu'un. Mes yeux glissèrent le long de son visage, croisant ses yeux.

« Bella. »

Je restais de marbre, je restais sur place, je ne bougeais pas. Je savais qu'il était réel, je savais que ça n'était pas une hallucination. Mike avait dit vrai, ils étaient tous là. Je secouais la tête, et je me reculais brusquement. Je m'étais préparée depuis un an à ne plus jamais revoir de ma vie, Edward Cullen. Jamais. Il m'avait dit adieu, j'avais juste comprit ses mots après des mois de souffrance. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il m'avait trahit, il était revenu. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

« Bella. » me redit-il.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Forks. Tu n'as plus ta place ici. »

« Bella attends. »

Brusquement je m'écartais, je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas me souvenir de sa façon de me regarder, de sa façon de se tenir, de sa façon de parler, de sa façon d'être, de sa façon de m'aimer. J'avais oublié, j'avais tout oublié. Le jour ou il m'a oublié. En cet instant, je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse, qu'il parte. Je me retournais vers lui, tentant de pas faire de bruit. Furieuse, je croisais enfin son regard.

« Vas t-en. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne veux pas. »

« Tu m'en veux c'est normal. Je suis désolé. »

Je secouais la tête, j'étais anéantie. Je soupirais encore, agacée.

« Vas t-en je t'en supplie, personne ne me doit me voir avec toi. »

« Par personne, tu veux dire, Jacob. »

« Je sors avec lui. C'est mon petit ami maintenant, il est en droit de ne pas accepter que tu sois là. »

Edward recula, il semblait déjà au courant de ma relation avec Jacob. Cela me déchirait de l'intérieur. Mais je ne pouvais oublier sa trahison, c'était lui qui avait couché avec moi et était parti subitement quelques jours après. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais prit l'abandon d'Edward, ainsi. Sa relation avec lui n'était pas très humaine.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Jacob. Alice te sent en danger, elle sent que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver et, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de revenir, pour te protéger. »

Je fermais un instant les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me disait. Je baissais la tête, blessée.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger maintenant. Jacob peut le faire. »

Edward s'écarta et baissa la tête. Je l'avais blessé, je le savais mais je ne voulais pas m'excuser. C'était difficile pour moi de me rendre compte que lui et moi étions en train de nous disputer.

« Jacob ne peut pas te protéger comme toi. Tu le sais bien. Et à deux, on pourra surement mieux te protéger. »

« Je ne suis plus dans toutes ces histoires maintenant. Je ne veux plus être dans toutes ces histoires. J'ai changé Edward. Je ne suis plus la même Bella qu'avant, la Bella que tu as quitté n'existe plus. »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de te protéger, Bella. Je suis revenu ici pour ça. Je ne partirais pas à te sachant sans protection. »

« Si tu t'inquiétais tant que ça de ma protection, tu ne serais jamais parti. Tu m'as laissé ici, toute seule, et tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai souffert ! »

Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de le provoquer mais comme à son habitude, Edward ne réagissait pas. Il était toujours neutre, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Je sortais avec Jacob maintenant, j'aurais voulu qu'il me montre qu'il était jaloux. J'étais blessée. Soudainement je me retournais m'aperçevant que la lumière du couloir était allumée, ça devait être Charlie. Paniquée, mon regard croisa celui d'Edward.

« Vas t-en maintenant, Charlie est là. »

Je me retournais pour de bon m'avançant vers l'entrée.

« Je viendrais cette nuit si tu veux, il te finira de laisser ta fenêtre ouverte, ou non. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, je fermais les yeux. Je ne lui répondis rien. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, le laisser revenir dans ma chambre, comme avant. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la maison, saluant rapidement mon père et je montais à toute vitesse les escaliers allant m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et ferma d'un geste rapide la fenêtre. Mon coeur se resserra, après quelques secondes, je me fis de nouveau quelques pas vers la fenêtre, la rouvrant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

J'avais laissé ma fenêtre ouverte, c'est comme si je l'attendais, comme si j'attendais qu'il vienne, il m'avait demandé de le faire, mais j'avais hésité. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer c'était au dessus de mes forces. Assise sur mon lit, vêtue simplement d'un t-shirt gris qui me tombait mi cuisse, je n'arrivais pas à rester sans rien faire, où à faire quelque chose. Finalement après plus de deux heures à l'attendre, je tombais dans un sommeil profond. J'entendis quelqu'un murmurer mon prénom, je bougeais légèrement, ouvrant les yeux et fixait l'heure sur mon réveil; il était trois heures du matin. Je me retournais et croisais son regard. Edward se tenait debout devant moi, il hésitait visiblement à s'approcher. Un silence s'installa entre nous.

Avant, lorsque nous étions ensemble, il était toujours près de moi, surtout la nuit, lorsque je dormais, je m'endormais toujours dans ses bras, profitant simplement de lui. Nos rapports étaient devenus très différents vers la fin de notre histoire, nous nous appartenions complètement. Il n'était pas devenu uniquement mon petit ami, mais mon amant. Repenser à des moments si intimes, surtout en sa présence, me rendait très mal à l'aise. Je baissais la tête, et Edward se rapprocha davantage.

« Je ne suis pas revenu ici pour te causer des ennuis, Bella. »

« Pour toi, deux ans, ça peut paraître absolument court parce que tu as toute l'éternité devant toi, mais pour moi, deux ans c'est très long. Tu pensais que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouvert ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas revenu mettre en cause tout ce que tu as vécu sans moi. Je comprends que tu es changée de vie, que tu es évoluée, et que toutes ces histoires de vampire t'importent peu aujourd'hui. »

Je secouais la tête, soupirant, me redressant. Il avait tellement l'air convaincu que je me moquais de lui, que je me moquais de voir qu'il était revenu. En même temps c'était l'impression que je lui avais donné. Je repensais à Nessie, Alice ne lui avait donc rien dit à propos d'elle. Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'il avait une fille, une fille biologique, une fille exceptionnelle et qui lui ressemblait ? Tant de questions dans ma tête sans réponses.

« J'ai trop souffert pour me rappeler de tout ça, tu sais, même si, enfin...Jacob est un loup, ma vie reste plus normale que lorsque j'étais avec toi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal, mais, je crois que la normalité me convient aussi. »

Je lui mentais en quelque sorte, être avec lui avait été beaucoup plus merveilleux qu'avoir cette vie normale, puis je ne disais pas totalement la vérité car Nessie m'offrait cette partie de ma vie complètement surréaliste.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi. Il était toujours aussi calme, posé, réfléchit. Je l'observais malgré l'obscurité de ma chambre, il était toujours égal à lui même, mais je distinguais une sorte de tristesse dans son regard, comme si une partie de lui était détruite de me revoir. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, avait-il cessé de m'aimer ? Je n'étais pas en droit de me poser cette question, vis à vis de Jacob surtout. Mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas comparer ma relation avec Edward à celle que j'avais avec Jacob aujourd'hui. Passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, je soupirais doucement et fronçais les sourcils.

« Ce danger qu'Alice a vu autour de moi, tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Non. Mais elle pense que c'est par rapport à une autre personne. »

Je croisais son regard, inquiète. « Que je suis en danger à cause d'une personne qui m'entoure ? »

« Oui. »

Je secouais la tête. « Ne me dis pas que tu penses que c'est Jacob ? »

« Je n'ai rien dis à ce propos, Bella. Je ne déteste pas Jacob, même si, je sais qu'il me déteste. »

Il marquait un point. Jacob ne l'aimait pas mais Edward n'avait jamais été contre une bonne entente avec lui. Mais c'était aussi le problème d'Edward, je lui en voulais de ne rien éprouver face à ma nouvelle relation avec Jacob, comme s'il n'était pas jaloux, ça me blessait.

« Si le danger ne vient pas de Jacob, d'où viendrait-il ? »

« C'est ce que je suis venu chercher ici. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je serais discret, je t'embêterais pas, tu n'auras même pas besoin de me voir. »

Il était dur envers lui même. Je baissais la tête.

« Ta présence ne m'est pas insupportable, Edward. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des autres, de Jacob par rapport à ton retour. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre. »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu es à te défendre. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous battiez pour rien. »

« Jacob se sent menacé par moi ? »

Je secouais la tête, évidemment qu'il allait se sentir menacer. J'étais totalement perdue dans mes sentiments, comme si ces deux années n'avaient jamais existées et pourtant, de Jacob et moi, celui qui avait le plus détesté Edward était lui. Il m'en voulait presque de n'avoir jamais blâmer Edward d'être parti ainsi. J'en voulais à Jacob pour être si désagréable parfois, j'étais évidemment partager entre mon envie de protéger et de défendre Edward mais ça paraissait tellement injuste envers Jacob. Je sais qu'Edward était parti pour me protéger, le voir revenir ainsi dans ma vie était éprouvant.

Je baissais la tête. « Le mieux est que vous évitiez de vous croiser. Jacob peut avoir des réactions très étranges parfois, et, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir. »

Edward hocha la tête, il paraissait tellement calme. J'étais fâchée qu'il reste si impassible, je connaissais Edward, il était naturellement calme. Il n'éprouvait aucune once de jalousie, ni de colère envers Jacob ce qui me blessait profondément ou alors le cachait-il ? Je ne savais pas.

« J'éviterais de venir trop souvent te voir, rassure toi. » souffla t-il doucement

Je le regardais, me mordant la lèvre.

« Tu peux passer la nuit si tu veux. Jacob ne vient jamais. »

Je baissais les yeux sous cette confession. Jacob ne venait jamais passer la nuit avec moi à la maison, Charlie s'y opposait malgré le fait qu'il adorait Jacob, il était très vieux jeu. Et, quelque part, au fond de moi, ça m'arrangeait. J'étais tellement habituée à Edward, lui et seulement était venu passer des nuits avec moi. J'étais gênée.

« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. »

J'haussais les épaules. Quelle type de relation allions-nous entretenir désormais, Edward et moi ?

Je soupirais, perdue dans mes pensées. Nessie lui ressemblait tellement c'était incroyable. Bien sûr, elle me ressemblait aussi, mais, tout ce que je voyais en elle était lui.

Edward se leva. « J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu avais arrêté tes études. »

« L'université ne me plaisait pas tant que ça. »

« On avait parlé d'y aller. »

« Tu es parti lorsque les inscriptions venaient à peine de commencer, je n'avais pas la tête à m'inscrire à la fac. »

Il fut blessé.

« Tout ça est de ma faute. Je suis désolée. »

« Non. Vraiment ne le sois pas. Je ne regrette pas mon choix. »

Jamais je n'aurais été à l'université en laissant Nessie, ça m'était impossible.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu dois dormir, Bella. »

Je lui souris, naturellement alors qu'Edward s'éclipsa à tout vitesse de ma chambre en me murmurant un « bonne nuit ». Je plongeais mes jambes au fond de mon lit, alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Charlie venait de se réveiller, je croisais son regard, faisant semblant de me réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai cru entendre des voix, ça va ? »

« Je dors, Papa. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre et referma rapidement la porte. Je me tournais de l'autre côté et ferma doucement les yeux en resserrant le drap contre moi.

**LOUNGE BAR - **_**2 jours plus tard – 15h**_

Nessie s'amusait à courir partout dans le café, je levais les yeux au ciel lui criant d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait, en vain. C'était une hyperactive, elle avait un besoin vital de bouger constamment, c'était épuisant pour nous les humains. Je lui souris néanmoins, alors que je servais les clients au comptoir.

La porte du café s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jolie brune aux cheveux courts et un jeune homme blond aux boucles dorées. Je fermais un instant les yeux et les rouvris alors qu'ils s'avancèrent vers moi.

« Bonjour Bella ». me lança la jolie brune

J'esquissais un sourire alors qu'elle se rapprocha de moi, m'enlaçant.

« Tu sens toujours aussi bon. »

Je lui souris. « Alice. Vous allez bien ? »

Jasper sourit à sa petite amie et me renvoya un sourire amical. Je baissais la tête alors que tous deux se tournèrent vers Nessie.

« Elle est vraiment magnifique. »

« C'est incroyable comment elle ressemble à Edward. »

Je déposais les verres sur le plan de travail derrière moi.

« Oh mais elle te ressemble aussi, Bella. » reprit Alice

Je croisais le regard surpris de Nessie alors que mes deux amis continuèrent de regarder ma fille avec insistance.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, j'ai tenu ma promesse, tu vois. » me souffla Alice

Je lui murmurais un « merci ».

« Tu vas lui dire maintenant que nous sommes de retour ? »

« C'est compliqué. Personne ne sait que Nessie est ma fille. Enfin, mon père, ma mère, mes amis. »

Alice s'éclipsa et s'avança vers Nessie. Je ne les entendais pas mais elles semblaient s'amuser à discuter. Je fus surprise, Nessie n'était pas du genre à faire confiance aussi vite, et elle avait très peu d'amis. Jasper me fixait, je dégageais une mèche de mes cheveux.

« C'est marrant de revenir à Forks. Je me plaisais bien ici, dommage qu'on soit partis si vite. »

Je croisais son regard, et souris doucement.

« Mais vous êtes là aujourd'hui. »

« Edward est venu te voir, non ? » me questionna t-il, curieux de connaître ma réaction.

« Il m'a dit qu'Alice avait vu un danger autour de moi, est-ce que tu sais de quoi il parlait ? »

Jasper baissa la tête. « Alice ne le sait pas non plus. Elle sent que quelque chose va arriver et que tu ne pouvais pas te protéger toute seule, puis avec Nessie, elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward est à lui en vouloir un jour de n'avoir rien fait pour la protéger. Après tout, elle est sa fille. »

« Je sais que j'aurais dû lui dire. »

« Il ne serait jamais parti, Bella. Pas sans vous. Je crois que ça va lui briser le cœur d'apprendre que cette petite est la sienne. »

C'était ce que je craignais aussi, qu'il ne me pardonne pas que je lui ai retiré Nessie.

« J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide. Je n'ai pas été seule. »

« Tout le monde le sait ça. On ne te reproche pas de t'être lié avec les autres. Mais ça va s'avérer tellement difficile. Nous t'aimons tous et tu refuses qu'on t'approche à cause du camp que tu as choisis. »

Surprise, je levais les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'ai rien choisis du tout, c'est Edward qui a choisis pour moi. »

« Mais tu es avec Jacob maintenant. »

Je baissais la tête, là était tout le problème. Parce que j'étais avec Jacob et non plus avec Edward, je ne pouvais plus fréquenter les vampires. Je n'avais fait aucun choix entre eux deux, Edward était parti et je me suis simplement tournée vers une personne qui m'aimait, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Si Edward n'était pas parti, comment ma relation avec Jacob aurait-elle évoluée ? Je me posais sans cesse cette question. Je crois qu'une partie aurait aimé Jacob de toute façon, mais, je ne suis pas certaine que l'amour que j'avais pour Edward puisse être aussi immense pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais perdue, dans le flou total. Je baissais la tête alors qu'Alice revenait vers nous.

« Elle est vraiment incroyable. Tu savais qu'elle lisait dans nos pensées ? »

« Oui, elle a le même don qu'Edward. Elle a tout de lui, je crois. Mais elle ne lit pas dans les miennes. »

Jasper semblait amusé. « Comme Edward alors. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée. Alice s'approcha de moi alors que je m'échappais dans la cuisine.

« Si tu es heureuse, c'est le principal, Bella. Nous ne sommes pas là pour chambouler ta vie encore une fois. »

« Bien sur que si. Vous avez vraiment cru que je ne ressentirais rien en vous revoyant apparaître ? »

« Et bien. Je sais que tu aimes ta vie, et que tu aimes Jacob. »

« Mais ? »

« Je sais aussi qu'Edward n'a jamais quitté tes pensées. » souffla t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je me reculais, et déposa les verres dans l'évier. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, Edward m'avait terriblement manqué, évidemment, tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde avait soigneusement évité depuis deux ans de prononcer son prénom devant moi.

« Il te suffit de me le dire si tu veux plus que je vienne te voir. » reprit Alice.

« Ce n'est par rapport à moi. Mais, je dois respecter Jacob et les autres, et vous voir, serait »

« Une trahison ? »

Je baissais la tête, fermant les yeux. « Ils m'ont tellement aidé, avec Nessie, et – je suis désolée. »

« Donc tu te sacrifies envers nous, à cause d'eux ? Nous ne ferions pas ça. »

Alice avait raison. Mais que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je baissais la tête, confuse. Alice préféra changer de sujet.

« En tout cas, tu es vraiment très belle. » me dit-elle en fixant mes longs cheveux bruns.

Je lui souris, murmurant un « merci », très gênée. Je secouais la tête alors que quelqu'un nous interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qui font là ? »

Je me redressais doucement et me rapprochais de Jacob posant une main sur son torse.

« Calme toi, s'il te plaît. »

« Dis moi ce qu'ils font là ? »

« C'est un lieu public je te signale. Arrête. » lui lançais-je en m'excusant auprès d'Alice.

Cette dernière baissa la tête et s'éclipsa en me souriant.

« Pourquoi tu rends les choses plus difficiles ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais les laisser entrer à nouveau dans ta vie sans rien dire ? »

« Je n'appartiens à personne, Jake. Ce sont mes amis. »

« Je ne ferais pas d'efforts avec ces vampires. »

« Nessie fait partie d'eux, et tu ne lui dis rien. »

Il se détacha. « Je la tolère uniquement pour toi. »

Je le fixais, énervée et blessée.

« C'est ma fille. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Tu comprends que je puisse avoir peur que tu retournes vers eux ? Vers lui ? »

Je baissais la tête, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Perturbée je m'appuyais contre l'évier.

« Je n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais que je t'aime. »

« Franchement Bella, quand les gens nous voient, ils ne nous voient pas comme un couple. Tu dis m'aimer mais on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas de la même façon que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu m'aimes de la même façon qu'Edward ? »

Je secouais la tête.

« Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi. Arrête. »

Soupirant, je m'éclipsais de la cuisine allant retrouver Nessie. Jacob me suivait.

« Tu évites toujours ce genre de conversation. » me souffla t-il en se penchant vers moi.

« Ne parles pas de ça ici. » lui disais-je en montrer Nessie de la tête.

Jacob s'écarta et préféra partir sans un mot. Je soupirais, en tournant la tête, mon regard traversa la baie vitrée du café, et mon regard retrouva celui d'Edward qui se trouva au loin, juste devant un arbre. Mon souffle s'arrêta. Il m'était impossible de ne rien éprouver lorsqu'il était là. J'avais peur qu'il se rapproche, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Murmurant quelques mots à Nessie, je pris ma veste et sortis dehors. Je me rapprochais de lui, il me sourit.

« Je sais que tu avais dit que je ne devrais pas venir mais j'ai vu Jacob partir alors… »

Je souris en haussant les épaules.

« Alice et Jasper sont passés. »

« Je sais. »

« Ils m'ont manqué. »

« Tu as manqué à tout le monde, tu sais. Même à Rosalie. » me dit-elle en me fixant, en rigolant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, le fixant.

« Je ne te crois pas, désolée. » lui lançais-je en rigolant.

Ces moments de légèreté m'avait manqué. Il me dévisageait, j'étais gênée. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Edward continua de me regarder, je croisais son regard et lui souris doucement.

« Tu as changé. » me dit-il.

« Oui, j'ai vieilli. »

Il sourit. « Je trouve pas. Tes cheveux sont plus longs, et tu parais plus sûre de toi. »

Je touchais la longueur de mes cheveux, en l'observant. « Tu as changé aussi. Pour un vampire, c'est étrange d'ailleurs. »

Il rigola. « J'ai changé comment ? »

Je rougissais, et baissa la tête, gênée. Je le trouvais beau, incroyablement beau. Il avait toujours été très beau mais là, il le paraissait encore plus. Il paraissait plus grand, plus fort. Je rêvais de toucher sa peau froide, et son corps dur. Je fermais les yeux, soupirant. Je ressentais des choses bizarres et étranges lorsque je pensais à lui. Nous nous fixâmes un moment, puis, il se retourna.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je lui souris un instant, et fit quelques pas pour retourner en arrière. Le vent soulevait mes cheveux alors que je retournais au café. Nessie me fixa avec insistance et je me rapprochais d'elle.

« C'était qui le garçon dehors ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Pleins de personnes viennent te voir, et je ne les avais jamais vus avant. »

« Tu n'étais pas née lorsque je les ai connus, c'est pour ça. »

« Je les aime bien. Et ils sont presque comme moi. » s'amusa Nessie.

Je lui souris, et baissa la tête.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu aimerais les revoir ? »

« Alice m'a dit que je pourrais venir chasser avec eux. Et j'en ai envie. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'y opposerais pas, tu sais. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Jacob les déteste ? »

« N'écoute pas les pensées de Jacob. Tu sais ce qu'il pense des vampires. »

« Mais toi, tu aimes les vampires non ? »

« Oui. »

« Plus que les loups ? »

Je lui souris, sa curiosité me dépassait.

« J'aime les deux. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est toi. »

Nessie rigola et se rapprocha de moi.

« Et le garçon dehors c'était aussi un vampire ? »

Me redressant, je baissais la tête. « Oui. »

« Il est vraiment beau. »

J'esquissais un sourire. « Tu entends ses pensées ? »

Elle me sourit. « Oui. Et il te trouve très belle aussi. »

Nessie se détacha de moi sans rien dire de plus.

« Je vais dehors. »

J'hochais la tête, alors que plusieurs clients m'interpellaient dans le fond du café. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je tentais d'oublier le passage de mes vampires préférés.

**MAISON DES CULLEN** _**– Une semaine plus tard **_

Elle était très belle, elle descendait les escaliers avec élégance. La très belle blonde était habillée d'une longue robe blanche en lin, ses cheveux blonds mi longs et bouclés descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules et elle avait un regard bleu qui aurait pu envouter n'importe quel homme sur son chemin. Elle était grande, possédait de longues jambes interminables et quelque chose de magique émanait de cette créature. S'avançant vers le salon, elle sourit à Esmée qui se tenait devant le jardin.

« Tu as vraiment envie de le faire ici ? » demanda Esmée en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« J'en ai envie, et personne ne s'est opposé à cette idée, même pas Edward. »

Elle sourit doucement alors qu'on sonna à la porte. Esmée fronça les sourcils. Il était très peu commun qu'on sonne à leur porte. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui demanda d'aller ouvrir.

« Ca a l'air d'être un humain. » murmura la blonde en s'avançant vers la porte.

« Hum…Bonjour. Je suis bien chez les Cullen ? » disais-je en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Oui bien sûr. Qui êtes vous ? »

Je la détaillais, je crus mourir devant cette jeune femme si belle et si parfaite. Un vampire surement. Je sortis de mes pensées et m'avança doucement.

« Je, je suis Bella. Alice m'a demandé de venir – alors, je suis là. »

La jeune femme me sourit, j'étais curieuse de savoir qui elle était. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, elle semblait si à l'aise avec moi que j'en conclus qu'elle ne devait pas être un nouveau vampire. Elle me tendit sa main, souriant.

« Je m'appelle Tanya. Je suis la fiancée d'Edward Cullen. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires et pour aimer cette histoire. Je sais que ce chapitre arrive tard mais je n'ai absolument pas abandonné ma fic, c'est juste que j'ai eu peu de temps pour l'écrire et ça en demande pas mal. Ayant moins de travail, je pense que j'écrirais plus vite mais je ne promets rien. En tout cas, merci encore une fois.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ally Bee**

**Chapitre 3**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais, Edward allait se marier, avec cette fille. Je l'observais, elle était magnifique, comment aurais-je pu rivaliser contre une créature aussi belle et aussi parfaite ? Je m'avançais dans l'immense maison alors que Tanya me dévisageait. Je baissais les yeux et soupirais doucement.

« Est-ce qu'Alice est ici ? »

Tanya me sourit naturellement, elle n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre qu'Alice déambulait les escaliers rapidement. Je lui souris doucement, et elle m'enlaça. Elle semblait gênée de me voir avec Tanya, et je compris alors que cette dernière avait dit vrai sur ses fiançailles avec Edward. Mon cœur se resserra. Rosalie arriva derrière, me regardant simplement et enlaça Tanya en frottant sa joue contre la sienne. On aurait dit deux sœurs jumelles et elles semblaient s'adorer, ça ne m'étonnait pas venant de Rosalie. Je baissais la tête alors qu'Esmée s'approcha de moi, heureuse de me voir.

« Oh Bella, ce que tu es belle. »

Je rougis, et haussa les épaules. Pas autant que Tanya. Je relevais les yeux vers eux, alors qu'ils me fixèrent tous. Gênée, je reculais de quelques pas et me mordis la lèvre.

« Comment avez-vous connu Bella ? » demanda Tanya, intéressée de savoir qui j'étais.

« C'est une amie de la famille. » répliqua Esmée.

« Ou plutôt une amie d'Edward. » lança Rosalie, amusée de semer la zizanie.

Esmée la fixa sérieusement et Rosalie s'écarta en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas mais qui ne semblait pas très gentil. Esmée me demanda de l'accompagner à la cuisine, elle me donna un soda ce qui me fit sourire. Ils avaient pleins de provisions pour les humains en sachant qu'ils ne mangeaient rien du tout. Tanya me fixa avec beaucoup d'intensité, j'étais mal à l'aise. J'entendis quelques pas et croisa un regard qui me bouleversa. Tanya se rapprocha d'Edward en posant une main sur son torse. Je les regardais alors qu'il lui adressa un faible sourire. Mon cœur se resserra de nouveau, j'eus envie de hurler. Baissant la tête, un silence très pesant se fit ressentir. Tanya sourit et se rapprocha de moi.

« Puisque vous êtes une amie de cette famille, je pourrais inviter Bella au mariage. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'aperçoive que je me sentais très mal à cette idée. Levant la tête, je lui souris doucement.

« J'en serais très contente. »

Alice me regarda, baissant la tête, Edward ne disait rien, et Tanya semblait heureuse que je veuille assister à son mariage. Elle s'éclipsa en me disant qu'elle allait me chercher un carton d'invitation, tandis qu'Edward prit la parole.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'en as pas envie. » me souffla t-il.

« Mais je veux venir. J'ai dit que je venais, donc je viendrais. » Lançais-je catégoriquement.

Je croisais son regard, furieuse qu'il m'empêche d'assister à son mariage. Même si je n'avais pas du tout envie de venir, il était hors de question que je montre une once de jalousie. D'un seul coup, je me mis à ne pas regretter mon histoire avec Jacob, et d'avoir caché la vérité à Edward sur Renésmée. Je me levais et passais une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je dois y aller, on m'attend. »

Tout le monde se rapprocha de moi, Esmée me dit de repasser quand je le voulais et j'acquiesçais. Tanya arriva rapidement et me tendit le carton, je n'osais même pas l'ouvrir et la remercia en le gardant dans ma main. Alice me suivit jusqu'à la sortie, et nous restâmes tous deux devant la terrasse.

« Je suis désolée que tu l'es apprit de cette façon. »

J'haussais les épaules, ignorante.

« Ca ne fait rien, de toute façon, je n'ai pas à en vouloir à Edward d'avoir été de l'avant. »

« C'est vrai, vu que c'est aussi ce que tu as fait. Mais ne va pas croire qu'il n'a pas souffert de votre rupture. »

Je baissais la tête, je me moquais totalement qu'il est souffert, enfin si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il a l'air heureux. »

« Tu es jalouse. » conclut levais les yeux au ciel, m'énervant.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. » lançais-je sévèrement.

Alice lâcha un petit rire.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu en veux à Edward mais que tu ne veux pas le montrer afin qu'il ne pense pas que ça t'atteint. »

Je baissais la tête, et la secoua énergiquement.

« Je suis contente qui soit passé à autre chose, le contraire aurait été plus difficile. »

Alice haussa les épaules et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, elle se tenait bien droite et me regardais. Un vent légèrement froid vint nous secouer, enfin, j'étais plutôt la seule à l'avoir sentie.

« Il faut que tu lui dises pour Nessie, il a besoin de le savoir. »

« Non. Enfin. Pas maintenant, et si vous repartez un jour ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera pour Nessie. Elle n'a pas besoin de père, elle vit depuis deux ans sans lui. »

« Je crois qu'il serait plus normal qu'il l'apprenne de toi. Nessie pourrait être quelque chose de très positif pour Edward, tu sais. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, agacée, je me déplaçais doucement et leva ma main sur mon visage.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Dis à Esmée que j'ai été très heureuse de la revoir. »

« Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux ici. »

« Ca n'est pas une bonne idée. Je dois vraiment y aller, on m'attend. » Lançais-je précipitamment en me rapprochant de ma voiture.

Alice secoua la tête, et je la laissais sans un mot, un peu affolée. Soupirant, je démarrais rapidement, les mains accrochées sur mon volant. Alice se retourna, retournant à l'intérieur de la maison. Levant la tête vers sa mère, la jolie brune haussa les épaules en souriant doucement devant le regard froid et distant d'Edward. Tanya se rapprocha.

« Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez une humaine. »

Rosalie croisa rapidement le regard d'Edward et sourit à Tanya. Edward baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Bella était dans notre lycée. Et, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Edward. » Ajouta Rosalie sarcastiquement.

« Bella est importante pour cette famille, et nous sommes heureux de la revoir. » répondit Esmée calmement à Tanya et Rosalie.

Cette dernière soupira et s'échappa un instant du salon. Visiblement, personne ne souhaitait dire qui était réellement Bella, surtout envers Edward. Tanya se retourna vers son fiancé, collant sa main sur son torse dur.

« Cette Bella a l'air d'être importante pour toi, apparemment. »

Edward tourna la tête alors qu'Esmée et Alice s'éclipsèrent. Il se tint devant Tanya, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Finalement il croisa son regard.

« C'est un peu compliqué. »

« Et bien explique moi, tout le monde a l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Bella et moi sommes sortis ensemble au lycée. »

Tanya leva les yeux vers son fiancé, attentive et étonnée.

« Tu es sorti avec une humaine ? Elle a donc toujours su qui tu étais ? Qui était ta famille ? »

Edward s'écarta. « Oui. Elle sait que je suis un vampire. »

« Tu étais amoureux d'elle ? »

« Là n'est pas le sujet, je t'ai dit qui était Bella pour moi. Maintenant tu le sais. »

Tanya n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus, même si une partie d'elle était réellement curieuse de découvrir toute cette histoire. Au regard d'Edward, elle sut que c'était trop pour lui de parler de ça. Elle baissa la tête, soucieuse alors qu'Edward s'excusa et partit dans sa chambre sans un mot. Elle était très intriguée de savoir que son fiancé est pu sortir avec une humaine, Bella semblait si banale à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas le type de fille que méritait Edward. Peut être est-ce la jalousie qui parlait pour elle, mais elle ressentait aussi au fond d'elle cette chose qui lui disait que Bella était quelqu'un de spéciale, déjà pour avoir séduit un vampire avec autant de facilité, pour avoir autant d'admiration de la part d'une famille comme les Cullen. Tanya baissa la tête et se rapprocha de la baie vitrée, pensive.

**Quelques jours plus tard** _**– Chez Bella**_

Jacob s'avança vers l'intérieur de la maison, et se précipita dans le frigo. Bella arriva derrière lui, souriant légèrement, un peu soucieuse.

« Fais comme chez toi. »

Jacob attrapa fièrement un soda et le montra à Bella. « C'est ce que je fais, figure toi. »

Il s'avança vers sa petite amie et l'observa. « Nessie n'est pas là ? »

Bella baissa rapidement la tête et passa devant lui, ne répondant rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Elle traine avec Alice et Jasper aujourd'hui. »

Jacob avala de travers la gorgée de soda qu'il venait de prendre. « C'est bien, au moins elle traine avec des gens qui lui ressemblent. » lança t-il en grognant.

Bella se retourna lui adressant un regard noir. « Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Nessie les aime bien et oui, théoriquement ils font partis de sa famille. »

Jacob posa violemment son soda sur la table.

« Elle traine avec cette bande de suceurs de sang, je dois te rappeler le pacte, Bella ? »

« Arrête. Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en prendre à Nessie ? Tu dis n'importe quoi. » lança t-elle furieusement.

« Tu l'as revu ? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas l'éviter. »

« Oui bien sûr. Et je te parie qu'il va rejouer le pot de colle de service. »

Bella se redressa, soupirant. « Edward va se marier. Il est fiancé, alors je crois que je suis le dernier de ses soucis. »

Jacob se recula un instant, fronçant les sourcils. « Intéressant. »

Bella fut blessée.

« Il va se marier. J'espère qu'on est invité. »

Bella lui adressa un regard noir et baissa la tête en se tournant vers l'évier. « Tu ferais mieux de partir, je dois faire des choses. »

Jacob se rapprocha alors. « Attends Bella. Excuse moi. »

« Tu me dis toujours ça. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en prendre à moi. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. »

« Tu peux comprendre que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu les vois. Je t'aime Bella, et je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai du mal à te partager. »

Elle le fixa alors, et croisa les bras.

« Je ne suis pas à toi, Jacob. »

« Mais tu étais à lui. Le problème ce n'est pas tellement moi, c'est toi, toi et ton histoire avec ce vampire. Puis je ne peux rien faire parce qu'en plus de ça, Nessie vous unit. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens ? Je suis heureux qu'il se marie, très. Ca prouve qu'il t'a sorti que sa vie, et qu'il ne t'aime plus. »

« Je m'en fiche. Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi depuis deux ans. »

« Avoue moi quelque chose, s'il serait revenu avant, tu n'aurais pas résisté n'est-ce pas ? Et si Edward n'était pas fiancé aujourd'hui, tu crois que tu serais encore avec moi ? »

« On ne peut pas juste être heureux comme avant ? Avoir une vie normale et simple. Jake, j'ai fait un choix. Tu es le seul ami que j'avais, et je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi. Ca ne te suffit pas ? »

Jacob m'aimait, je le savais mais parfois son amour m'étouffait. J'étais sincère envers lui, je l'aimais, je l'aimais d'amour. Peut être que notre amour ni notre relation était passionnel et remplit d'affection mais c'était ce qui la caractérisait depuis le début. Ma relation avec Edward était différente mais je refusais de penser à ça. Jacob avait raison, Edward m'avait oublié, avait tiré un trait sur moi. Plus les jours avançaient, plus j'étais perdue, confuse et totalement dévastée. Une partie de moi aimerait surement Edward toute ma vie, d'une façon inconditionnelle et Nessie était la preuve vivante de cet amour que j'avais pour lui.

Jake partit quelques minutes plus tard après s'être excusé pour la dixième fois de son comportement. Je ne lui répondis rien à ce sujet, lui disant juste que je ne viendrais pas ce soir, chez lui et qu'Alice déposerait Nessie là bas. J'étais certaine que j'en demandais trop à Jake à propos de ma fille mais je savais aussi de tous, que Jake avait le plus de mal à la supporter. Sam l'adorait, Emily s'en occupait à merveille. Baissant la tête, je me faufilais dans la salle de bain me débarrassant de tous mes vêtements et alla prendre une douche. Cinq minutes après, j'attrapais une serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps. Les cheveux mouillés, je levais une main sur la glace au dessus du lavabo alors qu'on frappa doucement à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'avançais, pieds nus vers l'entrée et glissa une main sur la poignée l'ouvrant.

« Bella. » murmura t-il.

Gênée, je me reculais pour le laisser entrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis désolé que tu l'es apprit de cette façon. »

« Edward. Tu ne me dois rien. »

Il s'avança doucement, refermant la porte. Je m'excusais un instant et partis enfiler un legging et un pull. J'étais gênée qu'il soit ici, il croyait surement que je le détestais de se marier et quelque part au fois de moi, je détestais l'idée qu'il puisse se marier avec une autre que moi. J'avais toute ma vie était contre le mariage, les enfants mais Nessie avait changé ma vision des choses et j'étais plus mature qu'avant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert. Te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite depuis un siècle. »

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi. »

« Je t'ai quitté pour te protéger, Bella. »

Je baissais la tête, émue.

« Alors, quand tu es parti, tu m'aimais encore ? »

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Je reculais un instant tellement la puissance de ses mots m'avaient frappé.

« Tu n'as pas vu l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsque tu es parti. »

« J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Parce que j'ai du mal à vivre avec ça. »

« Je n'arriverais pas à t'en vouloir, Edward. Tu fais partie de la plus belle période de ma vie »

Il me sourit et je faillis tomber. « Merci. » soufflais-je doucement. J'étais si gênée d'être en sa présence. Il fit quelques pas vers moi.

« Pour le mariage, ne viens pas. »

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et haussa les épaules. « Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? »

« Non. Tu ne devrais pas. »

« Je suis un peu perdue depuis que tu es revenue. » murmurais-je doucement.

« Il faut juste que tu comprennes que je suis revenu pour te protéger. C'était l'idée de Tanya de se marier dans la maison, à Forks. Ce n'était pas prévu en arrivant. »

« Ne te justifies pas Edward. »

« J'en ai besoin. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi d'être fiancé et que tu le saches. »

« Alice m'a dit que Tanya t'avait aidé… »

Un silence s'installa. Un silence que je sentais douloureux pour lui.

« Elle était juste là. Elle n'a jamais comprit, ni sut pourquoi j'étais dans l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsqu'elle m'a revu. Je ne lui ai jamais expliqué. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était trop dur pour moi d'expliquer ce que je ressentais. »

Je savais qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus. Alice avait raison, Edward ne s'était pas remit de m'avoir quitté ; il se punissait. Je m'approchais de lui et instinctivement je posais ma main sur son bras.

« Ca fait deux ans, Edward. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes coupable, tu es parti pour me protéger de toi alors que tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. »

« Il faudrait que j'aille remercier Jacob pour avoir prit soin de toi. »

J'esquissais un sourire et secoua rapidement la tête. « Non tu ne devrais pas. »

« Je doute qu'il apprécie mon retour. »

« Il n'acceptera jamais la relation que nous avons eu. »

« Tu l'as dis toi même, ça fait deux ans. »

« Il a juste peur que tu sois revenu…pour moi. »

J'affrontais son regard, il baissa la tête avec un sourire. Il m'énervait quand il faisait ça.

« Il ne me fait pas confiance. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Je suppose que c'est normal qu'il soit…jaloux. »

Lui ne l'était pas donc ? Je baissais la tête, je n'avais pas le droit de penser. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, je m'avançais vers la cuisine attrapant la bouteille d'eau et me servant dans un verre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'il m'aime mais, il est très possessif. »

« Mais tu lui appartiens maintenant. »

« Je n'appartiens à personne. » lançais-je catégoriquement en croisant son regard. Nos regards restèrent accrochés pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle ce que je venais de lui dire. Je n'avais appartenu qu'à une seule personne, et cette personne c'était lui. Je savais qu'il se rappelait ce que je lui avais dit le jour de notre rupture. Confuse, je m'avançais vers la fenêtre. Personne ne pouvait donc comprendre que ma relation avec Jacob était totalement différente de celle que j'avais eu avec Edward ? Fermant un instant les yeux, je sentis sa présence dans mon dos.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose entre nous. Je ne resterais pas à Forks, Bella. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité et dès que ce danger sera loin de toi, je partirais moi aussi. »

Je me retournais brusquement.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu décides pour moi ? Tu n'étais pas juste mon premier amour, et tu le sais bien. »

Il tourna la tête et la baissa. J'étais si perdue que j'avais cette boule dans mon ventre que je sentais un peu plus intense à chaque seconde. Edward n'avait jamais quitté mes pensées, ou mon cœur même si j'avais tenté de l'en éloigner au maximum pour Jacob. Si Edward n'était pas parti, nous aurions surement notre famille unie aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé Jacob mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut être comparable à ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Mais il était toujours égal à lui même, Jake se battait pour me garder, pour m'avoir près de lui et je savais qu'il l'aurait fait même en ayant Edward à mes côtés. Edward lui, était plus passif, il pensait trop à mon propre bien pour juste penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant au sien. Il m'aimait, et il voulait juste que je sois heureuse même sans lui. C'était surement la chose la plus admirable chez lui, il était la personne la plus honnête, la plus franche, la plus belle que j'ai rencontré de ma vie. Pour toutes ces raisons, mon amour pour lui resterait à jamais intact, mais je n'avais pas le droit, pas maintenant. Jake avait trop fait pour moi, une partie de moi voulait être uniquement avec lui mais je me demandais si elle était juste assez forte. Et je repensais à Tanya, c'était elle qui était fiancé à Edward, qui allait vivre avec lui. La seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'Edward Cullen serait un enfant et rien que cette idée me réjouissait. L'enfant d'Edward Cullen, c'était moi qui l'avais mit au monde, et personne ne pouvait me retirer cela. Croisant le regard d'Edward, il me sourit doucement.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

Il se décala légèrement et je baissais la tête. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui. « Merci d'être passé. Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici. »

Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha de moi, une nouvelle fois. « Je veille sur toi. Jour et nuit, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal. »

Il semblait si déterminé et moi, inquiète. Finalement, mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et on se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit, ma main sur la poignée j'ouvris alors la porte mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Jacob devant s'apprêtant à frapper. Il nous fixa avec une colère immense et instinctivement je posais ma main sur son torse pour le pousser à l'extérieur. Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Ce n'est pas vrai, dire que j'étais venu m'excuser. Comment est-ce que t'as osé le faire entrer ? »

« Je vais y aller, Bella. » murmura Edward en passant devant nous.

Jacob l'attrapa violemment par le bras mais Edward le repoussa de sa force impressionnante. Jacob ne se transforma pas en loup, par chance. Je me m'y entre les deux.

« Ca suffit maintenant. Arrêtez. » Criais-je en me mettant devant Jacob. « Je t'en supplie, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Il est juste venu me parler. Arrête bon sang. »

« Il n'y a pas de place pour nous deux à Forks. Il va falloir qu'il se le mette dans le crâne. » Hurla Jacob à l'encontre d'Edward.

« Je suis juste venu parler à Bella. Mais si tu essayes de la blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire. » S'expliqua Edward.

« Dégage. »

Je m'interposais toujours les deux, passant une main dans mes cheveux, je les regardais suppliant d'arrêter leur querelle. Je me tournais vers Edward lui murmurant de partir, mais j'étais tellement désolée du comportement de Jacob. Edward s'écarta et monta dans sa voiture s'éclipsant en l'espace de quelques secondes. Un silence s'installa et je me tournais vers Jake. J'étais si furieuse contre lui qu'il était hors de question qu'il puisse s'expliquer à l'heure actuelle. Il baissa la tête, s'excusant.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule maintenant. Et ne viens plus pour l'instant, c'est inutile. »

Jacob m'attrapa le bras et me rapprocha de lui. « Tu ne veux plus me voir ? Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'il soit ici, près de toi. »

« J'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour Nessie. Mais tu auras toujours ce même comportement si tu me revois parler avec Edward. Je suis liée à lui, à cause de Nessie et tu ne pourras jamais le changer. Tu me fais peur, Jake. A chaque fois que tu le regardes, j'ai l'impression que tu vas le tuer, au sens propre du terme. Et si vous vous battez, un des deux finira par mourir et je ne suis pas certaine de le supporter. »

« Tu préférais que ce soit moi, surement. »

Je le regardais, dégoutée. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si blessant ? »

« Le problème ne vient pas tellement de lui ou de moi. Le problème vient de toi. Je ne suis pas certain que tu envisages de faire un réel choix un jour. Tu es avec moi, ton cœur est avec lui. Ca fait deux ans qu'il est parti et maintenant qu'il est revenu, ta vie est une nouvelle fois chamboulée. Bella, on était heureux. On avait une vie simple, normale…c'est toi qui est train de tout gâcher mais tu es trop bornée pour l'admettre. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais ça n'est pas aussi simple comme tu dis. Edward ne sait même pas qu'il a une fille, il va se marier, il revient parce qu'un danger plane sur moi. Comment tu crois que je me sens ? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward est revenu pour ce danger qui plane au dessus de toi ? Il t'aime encore c'est évident, il t'aimera toujours. » Lâcha Jacob en soupirant.

« Je suis fatiguée, Jake. Je vais y aller. Je passe prendre Nessie demain. »

« Il va falloir que tu le lui dises pour Nessie. »

Jacob m'interpella une nouvelle fois alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer.

« Et nous ? On en est ou ? »

Ma main sur la poignée, je me tournais vers lui. Je secouais la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tu as raison, il faut que je mette un peu d'ordre dans ma vie. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous**

**Le chapitre 4 est là. Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tout ce qui me laisse des reviews ou qui mette mon histoire dans les préférées. **

**On me demande souvent si je vais finir la fic, alors oui je la finirais, pas toute de suite j'ai encore quelques idées donc…**

**Je précise aussi que je suis Team Edward, et non pas Team Jacob mais n'oubliez pas que c'est l'histoire de Bella et le retour d'Edward après deux ans donc c'est normal que Jacob est une place importante dans la vie de Bells. **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, merci de lire et profitez en.**

**Ally Bee**

**Chapitre 4**

Je n'avais pas revu Jake depuis quelques jours, ni Edward d'ailleurs, même pas Alice. Je faisais semblant d'être terriblement occupée, ou du moins j'essayais à tout prix de l'être, ça m'évitait de penser, de réfléchir, de me tracasser. Le restaurant m'occupait la journée, et je devais aussi m'occuper de Renéesmée. Elle changeait tous les jours un peu plus, grandissait, s'épanouissait. Depuis le retour des Cullen je la sentais vivante, peut être était-ce tout ce temps qu'elle passait avec Alice et Jasper qui étaient les seules deux personnes au courant qu'elle était la fille d'Edward. Alice était passée ce matin pour me demander si elle pouvait emmener Nessie à la maison la présenter à Esmée, à Carlisle mais je m'y étais opposée. Je savais que Tanya vivait désormais là bas et je n'avais pas envie que Nessie croise Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne que c'était sa fille. C'était surement égoïste de ma part de lui cacher le lien qu'elle avait avec cet homme mais je n'étais pas prête à affronter tout ça, à affronter le regard d'Edward sur moi en sachant que je l'ai privé de sa propre fille, mais lui m'avait privé d'une famille, d'une véritable famille. Arrivant dans le salon, Nessie m'attendait déjà, elle mangeait une tartine avec de la confiture, je souris doucement et passant une main dans ses cheveux en m'asseyant près d'elle.

« Comment va ma petite princesse ce matin ? »

« Je vais bien, maman. J'ai envie de revoir Alice aujourd'hui, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Je souris doucement et haussa les épaules. « Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Alice. »

« Elle est très gentille et elle me parle de toi, de mon papa aussi. »

Je levais la tête, étonnée et inquiète. « De ton père ? Vraiment ? »

« Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle le connaissait très bien et qu'il t'aimait et que toi aussi. C'est vrai ? »

« Tu le sais qu'on s'aimait. Ton père est l'être le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister. Et tu as hérité de lui. » Soufflais-je en caressant sa joue.

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils soient avec nous, pas toi ? »

« On ne choisit pas toujours, Nessie. Ton père avait des raisons de partir et je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup venir me promener avec Alice et toi. » repris-je doucement.

Nessie m'adressa un doux sourire et termina son petit déjeuner. « Tu sais, Alice m'a acheté pleins de robes. J'ai l'impression d'être sa poupée. »

Je rigolais doucement et levais les yeux au ciel, ça ressemblait tellement à Alice.

« Il va falloir t'y habituer, elle adore ça. »

Nessie m'adressa un sourire innocent. J'aimais la voir comme ça, aussi fragile, souriante et heureuse. Depuis le retour des Cullen, Nessie avait changé, elle semblait très épanouie comme si avoir retrouvé une partie des siens l'aidait à s'accepter mieux.

Je glissais mes lèvres sur sa tête alors qu'elle s'échappa rapidement dehors. Plus loin, je reconnus une personne dehors qui saluait Nessie. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonnée de le trouver ici, je savais qu'il attendait un geste de moi que je ne lui avais pas donné depuis quelques jours. Me levant, j'ouvris la porte de la maison et m'approchais. Jacob se rapprochait très doucement alors que Nessie s'enfonçait dans la forêt en courant et en s'amusant.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Jacob en se rapprochant davantage.

« Ca va oui. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. C'était très bizarre de se retrouver là, tous les deux, devant chez moi sans savoir quoi se dire. Jacob était triste, je le sentais, je voyais toute cette souffrance sur son visage et ça me faisait de la peine. Depuis le retour des Cullen, il allait mal, je savais qu'il avait peur de me voir rayer ses deux années avec lui et j'étais désolée qu'il soit aussi jaloux. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Les Cullen faisaient parti intégrante de ma vie. Baissant légèrement les yeux, je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir ? » me demanda Jacob d'une voix douce.

« J'ai dis que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. A nous. »

« Je sais bien. Mais c'est juste un dîner. S'il te plaît Bella. »

« Tu peux rester ce midi si tu veux. Je commence mon service à 14h. »

Il baissa la tête mais finalement il me sourit doucement acceptant mon invitation. Rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison, je savais que Charlie ne serait pas de retour avant 16h aujourd'hui. J'attrapais une casserole dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et y remplis de l'eau. Jacob me donna le sachet de pâtes qu'il prit dans l'armoire et je souris doucement.

« Merci. »

Il s'assit sur la chaise et me fixait avec attention. Je me retournais doucement, laissant l'eau bouillir et m'assis sur une chaise près de lui.

« Je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, Bella. »

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de rester seule un moment. »

« Combien de temps ? Franchement, je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles détruire notre relation. »

« Je ne détruis rien. Je veux du temps, c'est tout. »

« Du temps ? Tu aurais eu besoin de temps s'il n'était pas revenu ? »

Je roulais des yeux. « Tu recommences avec Edward. »

« C'est à cause de lui tout ça, de toute façon. »

« Pas du tout. »

Jacob était relativement calme en me parlant d'Edward. Je trouvais ça même très surprenant qu'il ne s'emporte pas. Levant les yeux vers lui, je me mordis l'intérieur des joues.

« Le seul problème ici, c'est que tu ne veux même pas être honnête envers toi même. Alors sois le envers moi, un peu. »

« Edward a sa vie aujourd'hui. Il va se marier. »

« Je devrais me sentir rassuré ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il se marie parce qu'il sait que tu es avec moi. Enfin que nous étions ensemble. » Ajouta t-il très tristement sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Mais on est ensemble. » répondis-je très rapidement.

Jacob hocha simplement la tête.

« Pourquoi tu souhaites prendre ton temps alors ? Si tu m'aimes, si tu ne l'aimes plus. Tu es tout pour moi. Mais ça t'arrange on dirait de me faire souffrir. »

« Ca fait deux ans que je ne souffle pas. Que je reste tout le temps avec toi, que je ne vois que toi. Charlie se plaignait de voir que je n'avais aucun ami, aucune relation hormis Edward quand j'étais avec lui. Mais je me rends compte qu'en étant avec toi, j'ai fait presque pareil. »

Jacob semblait amusé et découragé. Il s'adossa violemment à la chaise et secoua la tête.

« Vraiment ? Bella, tu as les mêmes amis depuis le lycée. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Éric…et tu as Nessie avec toi, tout le temps. Ce que tu dis est faux. C'est juste une autre excuse. La vérité c'est que tu te convenais uniquement d'Edward lorsqu'il était là et c'était très bien parce que tu n'avais pas besoin d'autres personnes pour te combler. Mais moi, je ne t'ai jamais suffit. »

Je soupirais doucement, et grimaça légèrement. Plus je parlais avec lui, plus j'étais perdue, ailleurs.

« Edward est mon premier amour. Il le sera toujours. Mais cette histoire d'amour entre lui et moi est terminée aujourd'hui. Ca n'a plus de sens, il va se marier, et c'est toi que j'ai dans ma vie. Je t'aime. Peut être que je te le montre mal, mais c'est la vérité. »

Mon histoire d'amour avec Edward n'existait plus, c'était vrai. Au fond de moi, ça me faisait terriblement souffrir parce que je pensais que cette histoire avec Edward était unique en son genre. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, nous nous aimions et rien n'aurait pu nous séparer, jamais. Ma vie et la sienne étaient reliées pour toujours à cause de Nessie. C'était ma fille, sa fille, la nôtre et ce symbole était plus important pour moi que tout le reste. Je m'étais convaincue pendant que j'étais avec Edward que je lui étais destinée, que je finirais ma vie avec lui, que je lui appartenais et un jour, plus rien. Tout ce, en quoi je croyais n'existait plus.

Et puis, il y avait Jacob. Il avait été un ami, mon meilleur ami puis mon amoureux. Entre nous, tout avait été très subtil et simple sans non dit. J'étais convaincue que j'aurais eu du mal à tomber amoureuse de lui si Edward était resté parce que je ne vivais que pour lui et qu'une amitié avec Jake aurait été compliqué dés le début. Jacob avait raison, Edward me suffisait. Ainsi, il m'était impossible de comparer Jacob et Edward. Jamais je n'aimerais Jacob comme j'avais aimé Edward mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Je ferais souffrir Jacob davantage et ça n'était pas ce que je voulais. Et dans le fond, il m'avait été très facile de tomber amoureuse de Jake, d'éprouver de forts sentiments pour lui, c'était un garçon formidable mais si humain comparé à Edward. Je baissais la tête en esquissant un sourire alors que Jacob me fixait encore.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir. »

« Tu ne restes pas manger ? »

« Peut être une autre fois. » souffla Jake très doucement en se levant. Son regard ancré dans le mien, il finit par se rapprocher de moi alors que je me levais à mon tour.

« Je t'aime. » murmura t-il en glissant une main sur ma joue. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma bouche, je m'écartais subitement de lui le laissant m'embrasser sur la joue. Son air blessé me fit de la peine mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il croit que ma décision avait changé pour l'instant. Je murmurais son prénom alors qu'il partit de la maison sans un bruit.

**CHEZ LES CULLEN – Chambre d'Edward**

« Edward ? » cria doucement une voix en s'avançant vers la chambre.

Edward se tenait près de la baie vitrée de sa chambre, fixant juste les arbres devant lui. Il sentit une main dans son dos et se retourna vers sa fiancée.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, mais je ne dirais pas la même chose de toi. Tu as l'air soucieux. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de cette – humaine ? »

Edward baissa la tête. « Je suis juste inquiet à propos des visions d'Alice à son sujet. »

« Je le sais. Mais Alice la voit toujours en vie alors, peut être que tu te trompes. »

« Je sens le danger moi aussi. Je sens que quelque chose va arriver. Et puis, on ne s'est pas totalement débarrassé de tous les problèmes qui nous entouraient lorsqu'on a quitté Forks. »

« Tu parles de Victoria ? »

« Oui. Laurent a été tué par les loups. Mais Victoria rode toujours et ce qu'elle veut, c'est Bella. »

« En deux ans tu ne penses pas qu'elle se serait manifestée ? »

« Bella ne sera pas tuée par ma faute. »

« Tu es si protecteur envers elle. Je sais qu'elle est juste humaine mais, son petit ami sait la défendre, je pense. »

« Tu as raison. Mais je suis plus fort que lui, je connais Victoria, et entre nous tous, on saura mieux défendre Bella. »

Tanya s'écarta doucement de son fiancé et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question. »

« Quelle question ? »

Tanya tourna la tête vers Edward, elle le fixa calmement, sereine.

« Si tu avais été amoureux d'elle… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? »

Tanya esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha d'Edward. « Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas répondre, veut tout dire. »

« Ca ne sert strictement à rien de remuer le passé. »

« Alors pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Tu es justement venu à Forks remuer ton passé, Edward. »

Tanya le regarda une dernière fois, alors qu'Edward resta sans un mot. La jeune femme quitta la pièce, se demandant exactement la raison de sa présence dans cette ville.

Alice entra d'un pas silencieux dans la chambre de son frère, elle le trouva pensif et inquiet. Elle s'avança doucement.

« Je pense qu'elle comprend ».

Edward haussa les épaules, pas très surpris de savoir que sa sœur était au courant de sa conversation avec Tanya.

« Je me demande si d'être revenu était une bonne idée finalement. »

« On est tous très heureux d'être revenu. Il faut juste un peu de temps à tout le monde de s'y faire. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'en doute. J'ai l'impression que Jacob va me tuer si je fais un pas de plus vers Bella, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler. »

Alice esquissa un sourire. « Jacob Black est juste jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? C'est lui qui a Bella aujourd'hui, il devrait être heureux plutôt que d'être jaloux. »

« Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il ne peut pas comparer sa relation avec Bella avec celle que vous avez eu. »

« Bella semble heureuse. Elle est vivante, en bonne santé, épanouie et je veux que ça reste comme ça. »

Alice se recula un moment, le regard dans le vide, effrayée, elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées par la main d'Edward sur son bras.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de son frère et abasourdie elle eut du mal à prononcer ses mots.

« Victoria. »

« Quoi ? Victoria ? »

« Elle est ici. »

« Bella. »

Edward ne tarda pas à s'éclipser rapidement tel un éclair. Alice n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste et se faufila rapidement hors de la chambre criant à tout le monde de la rejoindre au salon.

**CHEZ BELLA **

Rangeant la bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, Bella se tourna violemment et cogna le corps froid d'Edward qui se tenait juste devant elle.

« Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Bella. Tu n'as rien. »

Elle croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils, en se reculant doucement.

« Non, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Edward resta silencieux, tournant juste autour de lui même comme s'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange, de familier.

« Edward, tu me fais peur, arrête. »

« Elle est ici. »

« Quoi ? Mais qui bon sang ? »

« Victoria. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort, je restais sans bouger pendant quelques secondes et secoua la tête.

« Non, non. Si elle était là, je serais déjà morte. »

Edward semblait si sérieux que je pris peur davantage.

« Il faut partir, maintenant. » me dit-il catégoriquement.

Je secouais la tête et soudain mon cœur cessa presque de battre. Je le repoussais avec l'unique force que j'avais et ouvris la porte. Je n'arrivais presque pas à crier, je cherchais ma fille du regard, je la cherchais en vain, elle n'était nulle part.

« Nessie. Nessie, Nessie. »

Edward attrapa mon bras. « On doit y aller. »

Je le repoussais une nouvelle fois et affolée je continuais de crier son nom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Qui est Nessie ? »

« Elle a prit Nessie, elle l'a prise. Elle a prise Nessie. »

Me tournant vers Edward, je tapais des poings contre son torse dur et fort. Les larmes venaient d'elle même, au fond de moi je savais ce qui était arrivée. Je savais que ce vampire qui désirait tant me tuer avait prit la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie depuis deux ans. Edward était tout aussi effrayé que moi, il me prit simplement dans ses bras, passant une main dans mes bras. Je m'écroulais presque de tout mon poids jusqu'à ce qu'il se baisse avec moi sur le sol. Il souffla de me calmer, il ne m'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, mes larmes continuèrent de couler, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. Qui est Nessie ? »

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, impuissante.

« Elle l'a prise. Je le sais. Edward, il faut la retrouver. Il le faut. Sauve là. »

D'un geste rapide, Edward me souleva dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à chez lui. Pendant tout le trajet, mon esprit n'était qu'avec ma petite fille, qu'avec Nessie. J'étais si malheureuse que je n'arrivais plus à penser à ce que j'allais dire à Edward.

Je vis une ombre venir vers moi, Esmée. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à Edward qui m'allongea sur le canapé. Je distinguais tout les Cullen présents.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Rosalie.

Alice se rapprocha d'Edward. Elle savait déjà.

« Elle a prit Nessie c'est ça ? »

Jasper la fixa et secoua la tête. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Edward regarda Alice et Jasper attentivement.

« Elle n'a pas arrêté de prononcer ce prénom. Pourquoi Victoria aurait prit cette fille ? Qui est-elle ? »

« Nessie est la petite fille dont s'occupe Bella après les cours. » argumenta rapidement Alice à l'attention de tous.

Tanya avait le regard fixé sur moi, avec insistance. Je croisais son regard et fut effrayée encore plus. Elle se rapprocha de moi.

« Pourquoi se mettrait-elle dans un tel état pour une simple petite fille dont elle s'occupe ? »

Personne ne répondit. Soudain, je me redressais murmurant encore le prénom de ma fille. Alice se rapprocha de moi.

« Il faut leur dire, Bella. Il faut lui dire. »

Je secouais la tête. « Non, non. »

« Bella je t'en supplie, il en va de la vie de – dis lui. »

« De ta fille. Ta fille ? » Souffla Edward ayant lu dans les pensées de sa sœur.

Il se rapprocha de moi, incrédule. « Nessie est ta fille. »

Mon regard resta accroché à celui d'Edward. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, je n'avais d'yeux que lui à ce moment précis.

« Elle n'est pas seulement ma fille. C'est la tienne, aussi. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde.**

**Vous allez bien ?**

**Je sais, je suis très lente et ça fait plus d'un mois que certains attendent le chapitre, je m'excuse vraiment. Je l'avais presque fini mais ayant complètement manqué d'inspiration, je n'ai pas écrit pendant quatre semaines environ. Ce chapitre est certainement un peu plus le long que les autres…j'espère que vous l'aimerez. **

**J'avance surement vers un peu plus de Edward et Bella dans les prochains chapitres à venir. A vrai dire, faut que je trouve quelques idées pour la suite de la fic mais elle ne sera pas bien longue je pense. J'ai le projet d'écrire une nouvelle fic, hors contexte Twilight et pas du tout fantastique mais entièrement Edward & Bella, je vous rassure.**

**Je pense que la fic fera encore deux chapitres + un épilogue.**

**Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, de me laisser des reviews, c'est très gentil. **

**J'essaye de poster la suite très très bientôt.**

**Bisous et bonne fin de semaine à tous.**

**Ally Bee**

**Chapitre 5**

« Elle n'est pas seulement ma fille. C'est la tienne, aussi. »

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi, j'étais si mal que j'eus envie de m'enfuir en courant. Alice et Jasper murmurèrent aux autres de nous laisser seuls mais apparemment Rosalie n'était pas du même avis. Carlisle insista alors et tout le monde partit dans la pièce à côté. Tanya, elle, me fixait avec insistance et ne quitta pas le salon comme les autres. Elle prit Edward par le bras le tournant vers elle.

« Tu as eu un enfant avec cette fille ? »

Edward fut surpris de sa réaction et secoua la tête, encore sous le choc de ma révélation. On aurait dit qu'elle s'en prenait à lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais été au courant de cette grossesse. Mais Tanya semblait aussi très étonnée d'apprendre l'étendue de notre relation avec Edward, de celle que nous avions eu. Je baissais la tête et murmura un « désolée » tout bas.

« Tu es désolée ? » lança Tanya à mon égard. Edward s'avança doucement.

« S'il te plaît, il faut que je parle à Bella, seul. »

La belle blonde croisa le regard de son fiancé et comprit que ça n'était pas le moment de s'en prendre à moi. Elle quitta alors rapidement le salon tandis que je regardais Edward, suppliante.

« Il faut la retrouver.

« On va la retrouver. » murmura t-il doucement alors que je croisais son regard inquiet. C'était réellement comment s'il tenait à Nessie, comme si sa vie venait de changer en quelques minutes et dans le fond c'était le cas. J'étais si mal à l'aise, de lui avoir cacher qu'il avait une fille depuis deux ans, j'avais juste peur qu'il me déteste et pourtant il ne semblait avoir aucune rancune contre moi, encore une fois c'était ce qui m'agaçait le plus chez lui. Incapable de m'en vouloir, incapable de me blesser intentionnellement juste comme il le dit si bien, être heureuse en restant humaine. Je me levais du canapé et me rapprocha instinctivement de lui.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. »

Nos regards se croisèrent. « Tu avais tes raisons. »

« Ne fais pas ça. Pour une fois, énerves toi contre moi. Dis moi que je suis égoïste, que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Edward, je t'en supplie, arrête de faire ça. Arrête d'être aussi compréhensif. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis parti Bella. Je t'ai laissé ici, enceinte en plus de ça. C'est moi la personne égoïste, pas toi. »

Je passais une main sur mon visage et secoua énergiquement la tête. Il ne comprendra jamais.

« Tu vois. Ca n'aurait jamais marché entre nous. Jamais. Si tu étais restée, si j'étais tombée amoureuse de Jacob sous tes yeux, tu n'aurais rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Jacob s'est toujours battu pour me garder près de lui, il le fait encore et toujours aujourd'hui. » Criais-je en me précipitant vers la porte d'entrée. Il me rattrapa rapidement en fronçant les sourcils, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que viens faire Jacob dans toute notre discussion ? »

Je soupirais agacée et baissa la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas t'aider. » Murmurais-je finalement en croisant son regard.

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre mais Alice débarqua brusquement dans le salon.

« C'est Nessie. » lança t-elle à notre égard.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je me rapprochais d'elle rapidement tentant de déchiffrer l'expression que m'indiquait son visage, en vain.

« Elle crie ton prénom. Enfin, elle t'appelle. Dans la forêt. » Dit Alice en s'arrêtant presque après chaque mot.

J'attrapais ma veste et en quelques secondes j'étais déjà dehors. Edward intervient tout de suite et secoua la tête. « Tu restes ici. Si Victoria est là, elle voudrait te tuer. Elle t'a enlevé Nessie pour ça. »

« Non. C'est ma fille, j'y vais. Nessie a besoin de moi. Je le sens. »

J'étais catégorique, je ne resterais pas ici en sachant ma petite fille en danger.

M'approchant de la forêt, Edward me retint par le poignée alors que toute la famille Cullen et Tanya nous fixaient, affolés.

« Tu ne comprends pas que tu peux mourir. »

Je fixais sa main entourant mon poignet avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Surprise, j'accrochais mon regard au sien et il resserra sa main d'un seul coup.

« Je m'en fiche de mourir. Je veux qu'elle vive. »

« Et moi je ne veux pas que tu sois tuée. » argumenta t-il en se rapprochant de moi. J'étais si choquée par tout ce qui se produisait. Edward savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Edward marcha activement de moi entrant dans la forêt, tout le monde nous regardait comme si c'était de la folie qu'il aille combattre Victoria maintenant mais personne ne disait rien. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward si déterminé, comme si son seul objectif était de sauver Nessie, de sauver sa fille. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait rien d'elle et pourtant je sentais que quelque chose le liait déjà à elle. Edward se retourna brusquement vers moi, attentif.

« Elle, elle a peur. »

Je me rapprochais soudainement d'Edward. « Quoi ? Tu l'entends ? »

Edward ne répondit rien, fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait si concentré que je ne pus me retenir et le poussa doucement.

« Dis moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Elle est avec Victoria. »

Edward venait de me confirmer ce dont j'avais le plus peur. J'avais été trop stupide pour croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien à Nessie, j'oubliais parfois qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Je soupirais doucement, perdue. Est-ce que j'allais revoir ma fille ? Qu'est-ce que Victoria allait lui faire ? L'avait-elle déjà blessé ?

_**DANS LA FORÊT – Quelques heures plus tôt**_

_Nessie sautillait rapidement, rigolant. Au loin, elle voyait encore Jacob parler à sa mère et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Se retournant brusquement elle frappa contre quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un. Se décalant doucement, elle leva la tête, surprise. _

_« Bonjour Renésmée. »_

_Nessie fronça les sourcils, s'éloignant un peu plus. La petite fille resta silencieuse. _

_« Ma maman m'a dit de pas parler à des inconnus. »_

_La rousse esquissa un sourire narquois, amusé._

_« Typiquement humain. Ca ne m'étonne pas de ta mère. »_

_Nessie tourna doucement la tête vers la maison, inquiète de se retrouver seule avec cette femme qui n'avait rien de bon, elle le sentait. Elle tenta de s'éloigner un peu plus de Victoria, mais Nessie prenait conscience qu'elle était réellement en danger au fil des secondes. _

_« Je- je dois y aller. Je suis désolée. » Murmura précipitamment la petite fille._

_Nessie courut mais se heurta à une Victoria des plus coriaces. Renésmée ne connaissait pas quelqu'un capable de la surpasser dans sa vitesse, elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide qu'elle auparavant. La main de Victoria attrapa le bras de Nessie l'entrainant dans la forêt, la rousse semblait prise d'une immense rage, et la fit sentir à Nessie qui tenta de se dégager de la jeune femme. Nessie ne voulait pas crier le prénom de sa mère, Bella n'était pas un vampire, elle n'aurait jamais pu se défendre contre Victoria. Nessie était consciente que cette femme pourrait blesser sa mère si elle la prévenait. _

_« Il y a quelques années, ta mère m'a dit une chose que j'aimais. C'est à mon tour maintenant. » Lança Victoria en s'avançant plus rapidement dans l'obscurité tirant Nessie plus vite, plus fort. _

_Un cri résonna. _

_Elle était contre un arbre, ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Elle ne savait pas qui était Victoria et ce qu'elle allait lui faire, la fixant, la petite brune tenta de cacher sa peur à la rousse._

_« Je ne sais pas à qui tu ressembles le plus…ton père, ou ta mère. » souffla Victoria en se rapprochant de Nessie._

_« Je n'ai pas de père. » lança Nessie en baissant la tête._

_« Oui j'avais oublié que Bella ne t'avait rien dit. »_

_Levant la tête, fièrement, Victoria semblait appréciée cette situation. Elle savait exactement qu'elle serait la réaction de Bella à savoir que sa fille avait disparu. Elle savait qui elle irait chercher, et Victoria savait ainsi ce qu'elle gagnerait dans cette bataille._

_« Bella ne résistera pas à aller le lui dire. Pas maintenant que tu es ici, avec moi. »_

_« Je n'ai pas de père. » cria Nessie un peu plus fort._

_« Bien sûr que si, tu en as un. Tu ne tarderas pas à le connaître d'ailleurs. A l'heure qu'il est, il est surement au courant de ton existence. »_

_Nessie ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Victoria lui disait. Elle savait qu'elle avait un père, sa mère ne le lui avait jamais caché et Nessie savait que ses dons, qu'un côté d'elle lui venait de son père, cependant Bella ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur Edward, elle le lui avait juste très vaguement décrit car elle savait également que sa mère n'aimait pas réellement en parler. La petite fille était totalement confuse, se demandant alors ce que ses parents, ce que sa mère avait pu faire pour que Victoria la déteste autant. Victoria garda son regard rempli de fureur sur Nessie, l'observant attentivement._

**DANS LA FORÊT – au même moment**

« Edward, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Où est-elle ? »

Je marchais derrière lui, en courant presque tellement les pas d'Edward étaient rapides. Il se retourna brusquement vers moi et tenta de ne pas me laisser approcher avec sa main.

« Arrête s'il te plaît. Cesse de me protéger. C'est ma fille qui est là bas avec elle. » Je criais un peu plus fort en me rapprochant de lui. J'étais à bout de force, je sentais les bras d'Edward autour de moi comme si à lui tout seul il me maintenait debout. C'était la première fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras de cette façon en deux ans, il me tenait fermement, mes bras passèrent doucement autour de lui, mon visage sur son torse, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Je relâchais toute cette peur que j'avais en moi de perdre Nessie, de le perdre lui en le voyant aller là bas.

« Bella. » murmura t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Une voix nous parvenait aux oreilles, la voix de Nessie qui criait. Relevant rapidement la tête, Edward prit ma main et nous nous précipitâmes plus loin en courant. Plus on s'avançait, plus on entrait dans le coin le plus sombre de la forêt. Soudain, la chevelure rousse de Victoria apparut, et je m'arrêtais le souffle court. Victoria se retourna et attrapa vivement Nessie par le bras en la mettant devant elle. Edward glissa son regard sur celui de sa fille. Un silence s'installa, Victoria esquissa un sourire malsain sur son visage qui nous effraya tous les deux.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle viendrait avec ton père. » cria Victoria à l'attention de Nessie.

Nessie me regarda, puis leva les yeux vers Victoria comme stupéfaite. Elle tourna la tête vers Edward mais n'eut aucun mot.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Edward fronça sur Victoria dégageant Nessie de son emprise. Un combat commença entre les deux vampires, alors que Nessie se précipita vers moi. Je pris sa main bien fort alors que Edward me hurla de courir, de courir et de ne pas me retourner. Je secouais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Nessie me poussa doucement comme pour me réveiller et me demanda de la suivre. Edward frappa Victoria au visage d'un coup de poing et se retourna vers moi.

« Bella, vas t-en, tout de suite. » Il me hurla dessus avec une colère déconcertante.

Je resserrais la main de Nessie dans la mienne et on se mit à courir de toutes nos forces. Nessie lâcha ma main pour se jeter dans les bras d'Alice un peu plus loin. Les yeux rouges, mes larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. Emmett et Jasper avaient les yeux rivés sur moi.

« Il est – il est là bas. Il se bat avec Victoria. »

Affolée, je n'arrivais presque plus à parler. Alice tenta de me calmer mais mon regard était rivé sur ce qu'il se passait derrière moi.

« Edward sait se battre, Bella. Calme toi, on va le chercher. » Lança Emmett en soutenant mon regard comme pour me rassurer.

Je regardais Jasper et Emmett s'éloigner alors, me laissant seule avec Alice et Nessie. Un vent nous secoua toutes les trois, les cheveux sur mon visage, je vis une ombre au loin de s'approcher rapidement. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme en face de moi marcha d'un pas peu rassuré.

« Jake. » murmurais-je en le regardant.

« Je suis passé chez Carlisle, il m'a dit pour Nessie. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le regard de Jake se posa sur ma fille, il semblait inquiet, enfin il semblait se demander ce qu'il se passait exactement. Je fis quelques pas vers lui.

« Victoria a enlevé Nessie. »

Soudain nous entendîmes plusieurs coups, comme si quelqu'un avait été projeté contre un arbre très violemment. Entendre ce coup m'avait effrayé, il avait effrayé tout le monde. Nessie se cacha derrière moi, Jacob prit ma main me ramenant vers lui et nous poussa à partir d'ici. Je secouais la tête, apeurée, je ne pouvais pas partir, pas comme ça, en laissant Edward là bas avec Victoria. Alice nous supplia de partir, de courir vers la maison et d'attendre qu'on soit débarrassé du vampire aux cheveux roux. Malheureusement au fond de moi, je savais que rien ne serait aussi simple.

**MAISON DES CULLEN – quelques minutes plus tard **

Jake était entré avec nous, il croisa le regard de Carlisle, Esmée et Tanya. La situation était très étrange et la tension était palpable. Tanya se rapprocha de Nessie l'observant attentivement, curieuse. La façon dont elle avait de regarder Nessie était très curieuse, très surprenante. Esmée et Carlisle semblaient émerveillés par la petite fille, je me tournais vers la baie vitrée fixant la forêt me demandant ce qu'il s'y passait. Quelques heures plus tôt j'étais effrayée de perdre une partie de moi, et je m'apercevais que maintenant j'étais effrayée de perdre une autre partie de mon être. Jake se rapprocha dans mon dos et me força à me tourner vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? On aurait pu t'aider. »

« Edward a su que Victoria était revenue. Il est passé à la maison après toi et, il a voulu que je parte mais Nessie était introuvable. Je leur ai dis, j'ai été obligé de leur dire qu'elle était ma fille, et celle d'Edward. »

Jake me fixa intensément, restant totalement calme et neutre. Un silence s'installa, mais soudain nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée. Je me précipitais rapidement, mon regard croisa celui d'Edward. Il était vivant. Je soupirais presque soulagée, mais une question me vint à l'esprit : Ou était Victoria ? Alors que tout le monde resta très gêné, et immobile, Nessie courut vers moi et me fixa attentivement.

« Maman. »

C'était la première fois devant autant de monde que Nessie m'appelait ainsi et c'était incroyablement agréable comme s'il n'y avait plus de secret, comme si le poids énorme que j'avais sur moi depuis des années s'envolait peu à peu. Tout le monde semblait un peu sous le choc de savoir que cette petite fille était la mienne, et celle d'Edward, je le ressentais. Mon regard se tourna vers Jacob.

« On ferait surement mieux d'y aller. » murmurais-je en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Esmée se rapprocha subitement, inquiète. « Oh non Bella. Je me sentirais rassurée si Nessie et toi restiez ici, au moins cette nuit. »

Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward. Je compris alors que Victoria n'était pas morte.

« Elle a réussi à s'enfuir. » renchérit rapidement Jasper en me fixant.

J'hochais doucement la tête, Jacob me fixait attentivement et fronça les sourcils. « Je peux aussi bien te protéger moi aussi. » souffla t-il à mon égard. Je baissais légèrement la tête, mon regard se posa sur Nessie.

« Je crois qu'on va rester ici, cette nuit. » disais-je doucement, mon regard se tournant doucement vers Jacob. Je sentais qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre ma décision mais j'avais peur, peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Nessie et je savais que les Cullen, mieux que quiconque pourrait la protéger.

« Vous n'avez même pas de lit ou les faire dormir, réfléchissez. » lança Jake à l'égard de la famille Cullen.

Alice s'avança doucement vers lui et semblait gênée. « En fait, si. »

Jacob comprit tout de suite qu'Alice avait vu ce qu'il se passerait et avait prévu que Nessie et moi resterions ici, cette nuit. Vaincu, Jake s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, je le suivis du regard et le raccompagna à l'extérieur.

« Merci d'être venu. » soufflais-je doucement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Un silence s'installa.

« … » Puis il soupira.

« S'il te plaît. Nessie a besoin d'être ici, tu le sais. »

« Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que notre vie redevienne comme avant. Sans eux, sans ce vampire qui essaye de te tuer. »

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais responsable de la tristesse de Jake, et je m'en voulais mais j'étais si perdue moi-même que je ne trouvais pas les mots face à Jacob.

« Je t'appelle, promis. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Jake. »

Il me tourna le dos et s'enfuit rapidement. Passant une main sur mon visage, ma main ouvrit la poignée de la porte rapidement. Lorsque je m'avançais vers le salon, je vis tout le monde le regard rivé sur Nessie. Emmett fut le premier à prendre la parole et à s'exprimer sur la petite fille.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mi-vampire et mi-humaine. C'est incroyable ». Lança t-il visiblement amusé de la situation.

Croisant les bras contre ma poitrine, je m'avançais derrière leur dos tandis que Nessie adressa un sourire à Emmett.

Emmett continua et montra chaque personne du doigt à Nessie pour qu'elle comprenne qui étaient toutes ces personnes autour d'elle.

« Alice, c'est ta tante ainsi que Rosalie. Jasper et moi sommes tes oncles et Carlisle et Esmée sont tes grands parents, en toute logique. »

Nessie suivait attentivement du doigt la présentation d'Emmett. Il se tourna vers Edward, ce fut un peu gênant. Nessie dévisagea Edward d'une façon très troublante. Elle avait ses yeux rivés sur lui, presque fascinée, elle découvrait pour la première fois l'identité de son père.

« Edward, ton père. » murmura doucement Emmett à Nessie.

La petite fille se tourna vivement vers la grande blonde. « Et elle c'est qui ? »

Emmett se redressa, observant le petit doigt de Nessie désignant Tanya. Il fronça les sourcils, nous observa Edward et moi.

« C'est ta future belle-mère, enfin dis comme ça, c'est étrange. »

« C'est quoi une belle mère ? » lança Nessie à Emmett.

« Et bien, ça signifie que Tanya va épouser Edward. »

Lorsque Nessie comprit, quelque chose d'assez bizarre se produisit. La petite fille riva son regard sur son père, et durant quelques secondes ils se fixèrent intensément. C'était comme s'ils communiquaient. J'étais persuadée qu'ils parlaient, dans leurs pensées du moins.

« Mais il ne peut pas se marier avec elle. » lança Nessie en nous fixant tous.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Tanya en s'avança vers ma fille.

« Il ne t'aime pas. » lâcha t-elle

Estomaquée par la spontanéité de Nessie, je me rapprochais d'elle et secouais la tête m'excusant pour elle doucement. Tanya esquissa juste un sourire et monta à l'étage sans rien ajouter d'autre. Nessie semblait l'avoir blesser et j'étais vraiment désolée. Je levais la tête vers Edward qui n'eut aucune réaction, j'étais assez surprise parce qu'il allait se marier avec elle et qu'il n'avait eu aucun mot à ce qu'avait Nessie à propos de ses sentiments envers Tanya. Finalement après quelques minutes, Rosalie et Emmett ainsi que Jasper s'excusèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Alice me prit la main en souriant doucement et nous montra la chambre.

« Je suppose que Nessie et toi avez envie de vous reposer. » dit-elle en nous ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Je découvris alors un lit immense, avec deux peignoirs blancs et des serviettes de bains disposées délicatement dessus. On aurait dit que la chambre avait été faite rien que pour nous, je baissais la tête et fixa Alice en secouant la tête.

« Tu avais vraiment tout prévu. »

« Disons que j'aime que mes invités soient bien, là ou ils dorment. »

Je souris doucement et Nessie se rapprocha du lit caressant doucement la couverture. « C'est tout doux, j'adore. » lança la petite fille en rigolant.

Alice et moi, nous échangeâmes un regard et elle nous lança seules un instant. Nessie ne tarda pas à aller dans son bain, je pris rapidement une serviette et l'enveloppa dedans, la portant sur le lit. M'asseyant sur le lit avec elle, je coiffais ses longs cheveux châtains et fit une natte.

« Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit ? A propos de cette fille blonde… »

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, et la tourna doucement vers moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis ça ? Je crois que ça l'a blessé, tu sais. »

« Oui mais…c'est ce que j'ai entendu…dans les pensées d'Edward. »

« Tu es sûre d'avoir bien comprit ça ? Il va l'épouser. Il l'aime forcément. »

« Mais il l'aime. Mais il n'est pas amoureux. » Murmura Nessie d'un ton convaincu.

J'esquissais un sourire, curieuse et étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi, sait de l'amour ? »

« J'ai lis dans les pensées d'Edward, c'est tout. »

J'hochais doucement la tête et demanda à Nessie de se mettre au lit. Je défis la couette en installant ma fille. « Tu sais, certaines personnes n'apprécient pas qu'on lise dans leurs pensées. »

« Oui mais là c'était rien que Edward et moi. J'entends ses pensées, il entend aussi les miennes. » Souffla la petite fille en s'endormant.

Je baissais la tête, la façon Nessie était si convaincue qu'Edward n'était pas amoureux de Tanya me fit peur. Évidemment, j'étais confuse, comment pouvait-il épouser une femme dont il n'était pas amoureux ? Je n'y croyais pas. Me levant doucement du lit, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et la referma doucement en m'avançant dans le salon. Un silence immense régnait, comme si personne n'était pas là ou presque. Me retournant doucement, je croisais le regard troublant d'Edward qui descendait lentement les escaliers.

« Tu n'es pas couchée. » murmura t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Pas encore. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon. » Murmurais-je en m'avançant légèrement vers lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle, je pense. » dit Edward d'un ton sérieux en hochant la tête.

J'appréhendais tellement ce moment. Depuis l'annonce que Nessie était sa fille, la notre, avec l'arrivée de Victoria, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous expliquer sur ce sujet. Personne n'était là visiblement pour nous déranger mais je ne savais pas quoi dire à Edward, ni comment lui expliquer pourquoi je lui ai caché une chose aussi importante. Edward ouvrit la baie vitrée doucement et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, et c'était une nuit agréable. Je me rapprochais doucement de la petite rambarde en face de moi.

« Je suis désolée. » lançais-je précipitamment en me tournant vers lui.

Edward resta silencieux, pensif.

« C'est…si seulement j'avais su. »

« Ca n'aurait rien changé. »

Nouveau silence.

« C'est ce que tu crois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » soufflais-je d'une voix basse.

« Tu crois que j'aurais pu t'abandonner en te sachant enceinte ? Ca a déjà été tellement douloureux de te laisser… »

Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi, c'était si dur de l'entendre me dire ça mais en même temps, il ne méritait pas que je sois désolée pour lui.

« Tu penses que je mens… »

Je levais les yeux vers lui, attentive. Edward ne pourrait jamais me mentir, j'en étais persuadée, il n'était pas un homme égoïste qui n'éprouvait rien. Il était surement la personne la plus incroyable, la plus honnête que je connaissais.

« Tu es parti en me disant que tu ne voulais plus de moi, tu te souviens pas. »

Edward se rapprocha, très près de moi, il semblait si malheureux que j'eus le cœur brisé de savoir que je lui faisais du mal. Je levais les yeux vers lui, croisant profondément son regard, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, j'étais tellement perdue…

« Elle te ressemble tellement. » me murmura t-il très doucement.

« Tu trouves ? »

Il esquissa un sourire en glissant très légèrement ses doigts sur mes longs cheveux bruns. « Elle a tes cheveux, le même regard que toi… »

« … » Je ne dis rien, troublée.

« Je trouve que c'est à toi qu'elle ressemble le plus. Elle est si adorable, et si belle, elle ne peut pas tenir ça de moi. »

Il esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. « Tu ne sais toujours pas te juger correctement, n'est-ce pas. »

Je levais les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerais tellement que tout soit plus simple. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va m'accepter ? » Murmura Edward d'un ton calme et angoissé.

Je trouvais ça plutôt adorable qu'Edward puisse avoir peur du comportement de Nessie envers lui. Je croisais son regard.

« Tu sais qu'elle t'aime déjà. Elle t'a toujours aimé dans un sens, jamais je ne lui ai dit du mal de toi. Puis, elle sait qu'une partie d'elle est comme toi, qu'elle est un vampire. »

« Je pensais que tu aurais laissé Jacob prendre cette place. »

Je me reculais rapidement, et le fixais. « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé faire ça…elle a toujours eu un père. Et c'est toi. Et même si ça aurait pu être envisageable si ça n'avait pas été toi et moi que ça concernait, Jake n'aurait jamais voulu cette place. »

Il baissa la tête et comprit que Jacob avait certainement du mal à accepter Nessie.

« Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup…à cause de moi. »

« Je crois qu'il tient à Nessie. Après tout, il a vu naître, et grandir. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Quand il l'a voit, il te voit toi, il a du mal. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Je me rapprochais doucement de lui, remontant ma main sur son torse. « Cesse de t'excuser. Merci d'avoir sauver Nessie aujourd'hui, sans toi, je l'aurais perdu, je le sais. »

Il remonta une main sur ma joue, sans que je m'y attende. « Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé mourir. Jamais. Surtout sachant que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, et en sachant que cette petite fille était aussi la mienne. »

Je ne savais pas trop si nos gestes l'un envers l'autre étaient déplacés ou non. Je crois qu'on ne se posait pas la question de savoir si l'un devait faire attention à ces agissements vis à vis de l'autre. On était juste nous. La façon dont il avait de me toucher me rassurait, et je n'avais pas trop envie de réfléchir à ce moment précis en repensant à la journée que je venais de vivre. Dans notre relation, Edward et moi étions constamment l'un contre l'autre, l'un caressant l'autre, l'un touchant l'autre…rien n'était calculé, il était ma drogue, j'étais la sienne. Même si quelqu'un voulait nous séparer l'espace d'une heure, c'était un véritable supplice. Certains diraient que d'être tout le temps attacher à son petit ami n'est pas bon, ni sain, mais je connaissais bien évidemment la relation particulière qui me liait à lui, nous n'étions pas un couple ordinaire. Edward me sortit de mes pensées en passant sa main sur mon avant bras.

« Est-ce que…combien de temps a duré ta grossesse ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tout s'est passé comme une grossesse normale ? »

Je levais les yeux vers lui. « Trois mois seulement. Mon ventre a grossit très vite, c'était impressionnant. J'ai dû partir vivre chez Jacob pour que Charlie ne se doute de rien. Un jour, j'ai fait semblant d'en avoir marre de vivre avec lui et je suis partie. Il n'a jamais réellement comprit ma réaction, et surtout mon retour après quelques mois sans aucune explication mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai eu quelques complications le jour de l'accouchement…Emily m'a aidé à mettre Nessie au monde, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang mais le père de Jacob connaissait un médecin qui pouvait rester discret sur mon état, il m'a soigné. Le plus difficile ça a été de rester au lit pendant plusieurs mois. »

« J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras d'avoir été absent. Je m'en veux tellement, tu aurais pu mourir. »

« Mais je ne le suis pas. Je vais plutôt bien. »

« Bella. J'ai vraiment envie de connaître Nessie, et- je ne veux pas du tout de la retirer. Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec elle, si tu veux bien. »

Je me redressais, même si j'appréhendais ce moment, tout m'indiquait que tout allait bien se passer. J'avais confiance en Edward et j'étais persuadée que Nessie apprécierait les moments passés avec lui. Levant ma tête, mon regard accrocha le sien. Nous nous sourîmes longuement.

Edward fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée, je le laissais passer et entra rapidement avec lui. Un silence serein régnait dans la pièce, c'était agréable. Je levais mes yeux vers lui alors qu'il glissa une main sur mon épaule.

« Tu devrais aller dormir…je veillerais sur toi et Nessie…je te le promets. »

Cela résonnait dans ma tête : « Je veillerais sur toi et Nessie. Je te le promets. »

C'était si réconfortant. Après quelques secondes, je me faufilais dans la chambre tandis qu'Edward monta à l'étage.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva dans sa chambre, il remarqua Tanya assise sur le lit pensive, caressant du bout des doigts un vieux livre, un livre qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle passa de temps à autre ses doigts fins sur sa bague de fiançailles. Levant les yeux vers Edward, elle lui adressa un timide sourire.

« Tout va bien ? » murmura la jeune femme.

« Oui ça va. J'étais avec Bella…on parlait de Nessie et- désolé de t'avoir laissé trop longtemps ».

Il semblait soucieux, elle le sentait. Elle se dirigea vers lui et glissa ses mains sur le torse dur d'Edward.

« Moi qui pensait que c'était qu'une amourette entre toi et cette humaine … »

« Tanya. »

« Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste tellement difficile d'imaginer que vous ayez un enfant. Tu l'as vu comme moi, cet enfant c'est ton portrait craché. »

Edward s'écarta et s'avança vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre.

« Je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'avais vécu une histoire importante et forte… »

« C'était pour ça que tu étais si triste et si…tu étais tellement différent quand on s'est revus. Je viens de me rendre compte que cette fille t'avait fait du mal, Edward. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'as aucune amertume. »

Il se retourna brusquement, fronçant les sourcils, il était toujours si calme, il restait comme impassible.

« C'est moi qui suit parti. Je l'ai abandonné. »

« Tu ne lui donneras jamais tord, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a un tel pouvoir sur toi, c'est déconcertant. »

Il resta la bouche fermée. Tanya se rapprocha lentement.

« Tu lui as fais un enfant. Aucun d'entre ne peut en avoir et elle a mit au monde cette petite créature. Tu es liée à elle à jamais. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu ne m'as jamais réellement avoué ce que tu avais partagé avec Bella. Ca n'était pas une simple petite histoire d'adolescent, c'était une véritable histoire d'amour et j'ai l'impression que les plus malheureux dans l'histoire c'est vous deux. Tu as rompu avec elle, mais tu étais toujours amoureux. »

Tanya lui tourna le dos, prenant conscience des choses au fur et à mesure.

« Je suis persuadée qu'elle me voit comme une fille magnifique et qu'elle aimerait me ressembler…Mais la vérité c'est ce que c'est moi qui aimerait être comme elle, en cet instant. » murmura Tanya en baissant la tête. Edward s'avança dans son dos, inquiet.

« Je n'ai jamais pu rivaliser avec elle, dans ton cœur… »

Un silence s'installa. Tanya se retourna et s'avança vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement pour en sortir.

**POV BELLA**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Nessie était là dans le lit, profondément endormie. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pouvait dormir autant. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et me leva rapidement. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, je décidais de monter à l'étage. Je ne savais pas si Alice était encore réveillée, plus je montais les escaliers qui me menaient à l'étage, plus j'entends des voix. Cela provenait de la chambre d'Edward, passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Arrivée en haut, je décidais de refaire chemin arrière mais quelqu'un se figea rapidement devant moi.

« Oh Tanya. Excuse moi, je descendais. »

Elle le disait rien. Elle était tellement triste, enfin elle le paraissait. Je me demandais s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Edward. Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de passer devant moi, laissant la porte de la chambre d'Edward entrouverte. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« Je crois que tu n'imagines pas dans l'état dans lequel était Edward lorsque je l'ai revu. » murmura t-elle doucement.

« Quoi ? » chuchotais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire…mais, il est revenu. Quelques mois après t'avoir quitté…il est revenu à Forks. Il t'a vu avec Jacob. Tout ce qu'il veut de toi, c'est ce que tu sois heureuse. Edward a été prêt à tout sacrifier pour ça. »

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je tournais la tête vers la porte, ne sentant presque plus mes jambes. L'idée qu'Edward ait pu souffrir de me voir avec Jacob me donnait envie de hurler. Tanya descendit les escaliers sans rien ajouter d'autre. J'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'elle en savait autant alors que j'étais persuadée qu'Edward ne lui avait jamais rien confié. Je poussais la porte avec ma main. Je vis Edward assis sur un petit canapé, la tête baissée. Je m'avançais lentement, ne faisant presque aucun bruit. Une très légère lumière éclairait la pièce. Hésitante, tremblante, je levais une main vers lui, glissant ma main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Je le caressais doucement et je sentais sa main entourée doucement mon poignet. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Bella. »

Il semblait étonné, curieux, choqué de me trouver là. Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait reconnu ma caresse. Je m'assis tout près de lui, il me fixa avec intensité. Je soupirais doucement, comme si l'air me manquait.

« Même si beaucoup de choses ont changé…certaines demeurent intactes. »

Je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche. Il glissa sa main sur ma joue, fermant les yeux, c'était autant douloureux pour lui que pour moi. Mon cœur battait encore plus fort, et son autre main glissa sur ma poitrine.

« Je t'ai jamais oublié ». Chacun de nous l'avait murmuré en même temps que l'autre. Nous restions sans voix, mon regard dans le sien.


End file.
